Ma chose
by LUNAESOLE
Summary: Lorsqu'Ethel Lockwood débarque à New - York, c'est pour en finir avec un homme de son passé mais, le destin décide de lui jouer un petit tour. Désolé je suis pas doué pour faire un résumé
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Après des mois à profiter des agréables avantages de l'Europe, je venais de poser mes valises , et je ne parlais pas seulement de celles sous mes yeux, à New – York avec la ferme intention d'en finir, une bonne fois pour toute avec Jonathan Morgenstern.

Le hic c'est ma réputation démoniaque, elle était arrivé bien avant moi à la Grosse Pomme et, deux Shadowhunters m'attendaient avec leurs armes et l'air très agréable.

Je les avais docilement suivis jusqu'à l'Institut où quelque chose me frappa de plein fouet comme, un bon coup d'un soir ou un vin incroyable dans le Sud de la France mais là, c'était tout simplement puissant, magique, démoniaque.

_ Ethel Lockwood je suppose. Dit – un superbe Shadowhunter

_ Et tu es ?

_ Alec Lightwood, directeur de l'Institut.

Je le regardais légèrement surprise même en Europe j'avais su pour la révélation lors, de son mariage et je devais reconnaître que je n'aurais jamais, imaginé que l'Enclave lui donnerait ce poste vu la nature de cette révélation.

Alec se mit à parler de chose et autre que j'écoutais d'une oreille lointaine préférant, laisser ma magie trouver cette chose magique et démoniaque. Là ce fut un sacré choc, un putain de sacré choc.

Je suis jeune, aux yeux des Shadowhunters et des Créatures Obscures au vu de ma réputation mais je connaissais plusieurs sorciers et sorcières très âges et ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire, que quand tu découvres un membre de ta famille, sa magie et la tienne se mélangent jusqu'à ne former plus qu'un .

_ Pour Jonathan …

_ Alors là je t'arrête ce salaud est à moi.

Même si c'était discret j'avais remarqué qu'Alec avait fait un pas en arrière en posant sa main, sur la garde de son poignard et je savais parfaitement pourquoi. L'air était chargé d'électricité et, mon hideuse marque démoniaque devait être présente comme à chaque, fois que je n'énerve au sujet de Jonathan.

_ Un problème Alexander.

_ Non Ethel se calmait justement. Ordonna – Alec

Je fermais les yeux respirant un grand coup avec l'espoir d'ouvrir, ces chakras de merde en les rouvrant, j'étais face au possible membre de ma famille.

C'était un jeune homme un peu plus grand qu'Alec, la peau dorée, au look extravagant et aux yeux aussi envoutant que les miens.

Discrétement j'essayais de mettre un peu de distance avec lui ayant un peu de mal, à supporter le mélange de nos magies alors que, lui semblait être intrigué et me détaillait de la tête aux pieds.

_ Donc pour …

_ Je te le livrerais en plusieurs morceaux avec un gros nœud rouge.

_ Ce …

_ C'est ainsi que je fonctionne. Crachais – je, maintenant excuse – moi j'aimerais enfin réellement me poser.

Je me dépêchais de quitter l'Institut avant de ne plus être aussi courtoise et calme car, si il y avait bien une chose dont j'avais le plus horreur, c'était qu'on m'interdisse de faire ce que je désirais plus que tout. Et ce Alec Lightwood voulait justement m'empêcher de me venger de l'autre salaud.

J'entrais dans un très chic immeuble face à Central Park attirant tous les regards ainsi, que les « c'est sans doute la catin d'un homme très riche » et les « elle doit être la cause d'une famille qui se déchire » en temps normal j'aurais fais un truc provoquant mais, là je m'étais juste glissée dans l'ascenceur, en tapant un message à ma meilleure amie pour savoir quand elle comptait arriver ici.

L'ascenceur s'arrêta au dernier étage le seul endroit de tout l'immeuble où on pourrait, mener la vie qu'on veut sans avoir des voisins sur notre dos, à longueur de journée ni le moindre reproche pour, nos vies de débauche qu'on aime tant.

Je claquais des doigts pour ouvrir la porte, jetais mes talons dans un coin puis, entrais dans le salon où j'eu la désagréable surprise, de le découvrir assis dans un fauteuil un verre de whisky à la main.

_ Tu ne te refuses aucun plaisir ma douce chose. Dit – il admiratif

_ On n'est pas tous habituer à la crasse.

_ Allons, allons tu as eu du plaisir à t'y allonger.

_ Tu confonds plaisir et dégoût Jonathan.

Il m'adressa son plus beau sourire qui m'aurait fait frissonné si je n'y étais pas autant habitué, puis il pointa du doigt ma bague en argent et turquoise cadeau de Marissa ma meilleure amie, lors d'un de nos nombreux séjours en Italie.

_ Elle a toujours eu très bon goût.

_ Si …

Avant que je ne le réalise il m'avait mise à genoux en tenant fermement mes cheveux ainsi, mon visage était levé vers le sien et comme il savait parfaitement de quoi ma magie est capable, il avait usé de la sienne pour recouvrir mes mains de lien qui abimait ma peau.

_ Si tu veux pas que je m'en prend à elle, sois une gentille fille et obéis – moi.

_ Plutôt mourir.

_ Ca pourrait facilement se faire.

Je sentais une lame entailler lentement mon épaule m'obligeant à mordre quasi à sang, ma lèvre inférieur afin d'étouffer toutes plaintes désirant sortir et, ça ne devait pas lui plaire car il tira plus fort sur mes cheveux.

Ce con allait finir par me les arracher et je serais bonne pour porter une perruque tout le restant de mon immortalité.

_ Tu sais que t'es tentante comme ça ma chère chose. Susurra – t – il

_ Dommage c'est pas du tout ton cas.

_ Allons ma toute belle tu sera très bientôt de nouveau à moi mais, cette fois tu le sera corps et âme.

Un frisson de dêgout me parcourut tout le corps lorsqu'il m'embrassa de force avant de, disparaître me rendant libre de tout mouvement, comme d'envoyer valser le fauteuil contre le mur, où il explosa en mille morceau tout comme le verre qu'il avait posé sur un meuble.

J'attrapais la bouteille de whisky et, en bus une longue gorgée espérant noyer la peur que je ressentais de nouveau je savais parfaitement de quoi Jonathan était capable pour m'avoir éternellement à ses côtés.

Je fis passer doucement ma main là où sa lame avait entaillé ma peau afin de soigner la blessure, même si je savais que je venais de gagner une nouvelle cicatrice qui ne m'empêchera pas de porter, des dos nus ou autres tenues sexy qui remplissent mon armoire ainsi que celle de Marissa.

Tout en buvant une autre gorgée je gagnais le balcon qui m'offrait une superbe vue sur le parc et, un peu sur la ville ignorante qu'un fou furieux se baladait tranquillement.

_ Je le jure plus jamais je ne serai ta chose. Chuchotais – je, même si je dois perdre mon côté angelique je ferais absolument tout pour t'arrêter.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Même si je devais subir la présence de Jonathan ainsi que la surveillance des Shadowhunters, je profitais pleinement de la vie New - Yorkaise surtout que, Marissa m'avait rejointe en déclarant haut, et fort qu'elle voyait enfin l'ocassion d'avoir un vrai terrain de chasse. Mais chaque nuit était devenu une véritable torture avec des cauchemars sans fin et des angoisses actroces, j'étais même arrivé à un point que je quittais en douce l'appart pour déambuler sans but en ville bien entendu plusieurs Créatures Obscures avaient essayé de s'en prendre à moi mais dès qu'il voyaient, ma marque ou de quoi j'étais capable ils disparaissaient sans demander leur reste.

Sauf qu'à force de déambuler sans but on finit toujours par arriver dans des lieux étranges, comme c'est le cas du Pandemonium une boîte de nuit accueillant aussi bien des Terrestres que des Créatures Obsures, et des Shadowhunters tous semblaient être en parfaite harmonie dans ce lieu où, la musique trop forte faisait danser tout le monde, les jeux lumières éclairaient tous les mouvements et l'alcool coulait à flot sans la moindre rupture.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de rejoindre le bar lorsque je ressentis une nouvelle fois ce sacré choc, insconcient je laissais ma magie me guider vers le jeune homme à la peau dorée ignorant tous les autres fêtards j'arrivais face au carré VIP où il discutait avec …. Et merde il y avait une chance sur combien qu'il soit en compagnie, d' Alec Lightwood et de Marissa franchement sur combien. Karma de merde.

_ Ethel qu'est que tu fais ici ? Demanda – Marissa surprise

_ Je … Je …

_ Wahoo c'est la première fois que tu ne sais pas quoi répondre.

 _Ethel t'as intérêt de très vite reprendre confiance si tu veux pas avoir l'air du vrai conne_.

_ Primo je t'emmerde secundo t'aurais pu me prévenir aussi que tu te cassais.

_ Ma caille je te ferais remarquer que j'étais passé te prévenir mais qu'il n'y avait personne dans ta chambre.

 _Marissa :1 Ethel:0 et bien profond dans ma tronche mais genre vraiment bien profond._

_ Maintenant que t'es là viens t'asseoir avec nous.

_ Je … Je …

_ Ouai ouai très clair.

Elle tira fermement sur mon bras pour m'asseoir puis fit glisser son verre vers moi avec, un immense sourire avant de, reprendre tout simplement sa discussion qui semblait tourner autour, d'un vêtement ainsi que d'autres choses qui me passaient au dessus de la tête.

Les heures défilaient au rythme des musiques qui, faisaient danser tous les fêtards y compris ma meilleure amie qui avait cessé, de vouloir m'emmener sur la piste quand Alec fit semblant de me parler alors, qu'on voyait tous qu'il connaissait à fatiguer, vu le nombre de baîllement qui lui échappait.

Il finit par fermer les yeux en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre jeune homme, ce dernier embrassait tendrement son front avec un petit sourire étrangement ça me donnait envie d'être à la place d'Alec et, de pouvoir faire conscience à quelqu'un au point de m'endormir sur lui ,autant dire que c'est mission impossible.

_ Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? Demandais – je

_ 3 ans. Répondit – il

_ Wahoo je suis impressionné.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je n'ai jamais eu de copain et Marissa a pour principe de profiter du bufflet.

_ Je l'aurais parié pour ton amie au fait je m'appelle Magnus Bane.

_ Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn.

_ Je suis autant connu que toi la Terrible Ethel Lockwood.

Je fis mine d'être choquée par ce surnom déclenchant son hilarité qui fit un peu, grogner Alec endormi alors doucement il embrassa une nouvelle fois son front, en chuchotant un petit « excuse - moi ».

Magnus m'adressa un petit sourire pendant que j'essayais d'avoir l'air normal mais, ce mélange incessant de nos magies me donnait l'impression d'être malade ou, d'avoir le droit à une cuite d'enfer je cherchais du regard un signe pouvant me montrer que lui aussi le ressentait, mais il était aussi normal que peut l'être un homme avec du maquillage et des paillettes.

_ Alexander m'a dit que tu es née d'une Shadowhunter et d'un Démon Supérieur. Lâcha – t – il, ça te rend vraiment unique.

_ C'est une belle façon de me voir. Marmonais – je

_ Tu te vois comment ?

Le fait que je ne répond pas du suffir à Magnus vu la grimace qui déformait son beau, visage mais il s'attendait à quoi franchement venant de moi, un démon sanguinaire et sans pitié.

Très tôt j'avais compris que la vie est la pire des garces et que si je voulais survivre, à chacun de ses coups je devais absolument, être cent fois pire qu'elle. Et d'une certaine façon Jonathan m'y avait forcé, vu tout ce qu'il m'avait obligé à faire durant les années où, j'avais été sa chose.

_ T'es pas un monstre.

Je regardais Magnus surprise par cette petite phrase, ces quatre petits mots qui semblaient être tellement sincères, honnêtes et … Wahoo j'en étais sur le cul la seule qui me disait ça c'était Marissa même si, je savais qu'elle le pensait là c'était complétement différent.

 _Bah ma vieille c'est vraiment pas un sorcier banal, et là je parle pas que de son style._

_ Co … Comment ça ?

_ T'es pas un monstre.

_ Mais ma réputation.

_ Ca ne veut rien dire la mienne disait que j'étais libertin et infidèle puis il est arrivé prouvant que j'étais autre chose.

On posa nos regards sur Alec toujours endormi le visage niché dans le, cou de Magnus une main glissé dans la sienne.

Même si je voulais y croire ma réputation était celle d'une personne capable, des pires horreurs sans le moindre sentiment ni honte voire même, complétement sadique alors je n'étais pas certaine , que l'amour ou je ne sais quoi d'autre puisse me racheter une conduite.

_ Je suis certain qu'au fond de toi tu sais que j'ai raison, il faut juste qu'une autre personne que Marissa te le dise, et le prouve mais surtout tu dois y croire de toutes tes forces.

Je le remerciais d'un sourire tout en baissant les yeux j'avais l'étrange impression d'être « découverte », mise à nu et ce mélange incessant de nos magies me rendaient vraiment malade je n'avais aucune raison pour, prendre congé d'eux jusqu'à …

_ Ethel on peut rentrer s'il te plaît.

Je regardais ma meilleure amie les talons à la main, l'air fatiguée luttant contre des hauts – cœurs je m'empressais de passer un bras autour de sa taille, saluais Magnus d'un signe de la tête. Avec ma vitesse démoniaque il nous fallut quelques secondes pour, rejoindre l'appart où Marissa gagna les toilettes, en me maudissant de tout son cœur.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit écoutant Marissa qui râlait contre je ne sais quoi, mes doigts suivaient le tracé d'une cicatrice souvenir d'un combat inégal entre un jeune vampire et moi afin de distraire Jonathan. L'une des premières fois où j'étais devenu un démon sans d'âme venant d'Edom.

Marissa s'était nichée tout contre moi son visage dans mon cou, doucement je me mis à caresser ses cheveux pendant, qu'elle tombait dans les bras de Morphée comme j'aimerai pouvoir dormir, aussi mais la simple pensée de tout revivre me donnait des sueurs froides. Ce n'était rien comparé aux angoisses qui, me bouffaient dès que mes yeux se fermaient.

_ T'es pas un monstre. Murmura – Marissa, t'es un ange.

_ J'ai un doute.

_ Pas moi.

_ Mouais.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 ( point vue de Magnus).**

Après avoir couché un Alexander ronflant dans notre chambre, je me mis à faire les cents pas, mes doigts tapotaient le verre que je ne cessais de remplir avec l'espoir que, ça éclaire mes idées ou me fasse oublier ces étranges sensations.

Même si face à tout le monde et en particulier cet Ethel, j'avais l'air tout à fait normal voire indifférent je sentais malgré tous nos magies se mélangeaient au point de me rendre malade ou, comme si je venais de prendre la pire cuite de ma très longue vie. Ce mélange je savais très bien ce qu'il signifiait, et c'était tout simplement impossible bien sûre il avait eu d'autre enfant, mais à ce jour j'étais le seul en vie et c'était très bien ainsi.

Pourtant ce mélange prouvait le contraire tout comme ces petits détails à la con, par exemple nos yeux personne ne pourrait les avoir, d'un vert aussi pur tout comme il était impossible qu'ils soient mordorée. Putain il fallait vraiment que j'en parle à quelqu'un avant de devenir cinglé.

Je composais le numéro de Catharina et attendis en me rongeant les ongles, génial il ne manquait plus que ça. Cette histoire commence déjà à me travailler, satané gamine et satané mélange.

Au bout d'une interminable minute ma très chère amie décrocha et, me lança d'une voix sans appel :

_ Magnus je bosse et Madzie doit dormir depuis longtemps.

Aie même si je m'attendais d'une certaine façon à cette remarque, elle faisait tout de même un peu mal. Dès que nous avions rencontré cette petite sorcière, Alec et moi étions tombé sous son charme mais, la suite des évènements m'avait poussé à la confier à Catharina dont dès que j'avais la moindre, ocassion j'appelais mon amie pour avoir des nouvelles de la gamine. En clair j'avais vraiment intérêt de ne pas me rater avec elle.

_ En fait c'est à toi que je veux parler.

_ T'as intérêt que ce soit important.

_ Je crois que j'ai une sœur.

Catharina se mit à rire tellement fort que, je du éloigner le téléphone de mon oreille au bout d'une très longue, minute elle reprit son calme et réussit à dire :

_ Ouais d'accord sinon sé …

_ Je suis très sérieux Cath je crois qu'il a un autre enfant.

_ Mag …

_ Quand elle est là je sens que nos magies se mélangent.

_ Attend … Quand elle est là tu veux dire que tu l'as déjà rencontré.

_ Oui deux fois, Cath je ne sais pas quoi faire.

_ Magnus il n'y a que deux solutions possibles et tu le sais très bien.

_ Ouais elles sont pas top.

_ Je sais mais ce sont les seules bon je dois aller bosser, tu me tiens au courant.

_ Promis.

Catharina raccrocha me laissant avec deux solutions qui me déplaisaient la première invoquer mon père je m'étais toujours juré, de ne rien avoir à faire avec lui surtout si c'est pour parler famille la seconde laisser à nos magies faire qu'un je connaissais trop, bien la conséquence de ce choix par le biais d'une famille, elle avait été traquer par l'Enclave telle des bêtes sauvages.

Cette dernière me semblait être envisageable même si ça veut dire être, traquer à tout jamais au moins mon cher père ne sera pas, qu'il y a un autre enfant plus puissant que lui et moi avec, une terrible et sanglante réputation.

Oui elle était vraiment envisageable maintenant, le plus dure se sera de convaincre Ethel d'accepter cette solution.

_ Magnus.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres en entendant la voix endormie d'Alexander je gagnais notre chambre où je le trouvais assis dans le lit, les yeux chargés de sommeil et les cheveux encore plus en bataille. Je m'allongeais à ses côtés le regardant se blottir et dire qu'il y a quelques mois, il refusait de dire qu'il avait passé la nuit chez moi et qu'aujourd'hui, c'était tout naturellement qu'il s'endort dans notre lit, blotti contre moi comme un bien heureux.

Moi aussi j'aimerai que le sommeil me gagne mais je ne cessais de penser à Ethel, et à la possibilité d'avoir une sœur. Même si j'aimais Alexander de tout mon cœur, je savais qu'un jour je le perdrais à jamais alors, qu'Ethel est immortelle elle pourrait être à mes côtés pour toujours et, avec le temps on arriverait à s'aimer et se faire confiance peut – être, même je pourrais la faire changer d'avis, sur la façon dont elle se voit depuis toutes ces années.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

New – York ces cafés atypiques, ces lieux connus de tous, ces galeries, ces boutiques où on aime se perdre avec Marissa, et son Institut de malheur. Pour la seconde fois depuis mon arrivée, deux Shadowhunters m'avaient conduis là – bas mais au lieu d'être face à Alec, j'étais en prison des menottes aux poignets. Mentalement je me mis à faire la liste des conneries que j'avais fais depuis mon arrivé et, pour une fois il n'y avait quasi rien enfin rien qui justifiait que je sois en prison et menotté.

Au bout d'une éternité où je me surpris à danser et chanter la porte s'ouvrit sur Alec et, une vieille femme à l'air aussi aimable, qu'une gardienne de prison … Oui j'ai vraiment un karma de merde en ce moment.

_ Pourquoi on m'a arrêté ? Demandais – je

_ Tu l'ignores ! S'exclama – Alec surpris, j'avais donné des consignes précises.

_ A première vue ils ont été ignorés deux Shadowhunters m'ont conduis ici, sans la moindre explication alors pourquoi m'a – t – on arrêté ?

_ T'es accusé du meurtre d'un Shadowhunter.

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit contre le mur j'étais loin d'être un enfant de choeur, mais j'avais toujours pris soin de ne jamais tuer un Shadowhunter ni une femme et, encore moins un enfant cela m'avait valut beaucoup, de punition de la part de Jonathan il voyait ça comme une faiblesse alors, ce n'est certainement pas aujourd'hui que j'allais m'y mettre et, encore moins sous le nez de l'Institut.

_ C'est … C'est impossible. Soufflais – je, jamais … C'est une de mes seules régles.

_ Pourtant vos cheveux ont été trouvé sur le corps. Dit – la vieille femme, ainsi que des traces de votre magie.

_ C'est impossible j'ai passé la soirée au Pandemonium.

_ Quelqu'un était avec vous ?

_ Ma meilleure amie Marissa Kirova.

_ Et c'est tout ? Personne d'autre ?

Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder Alec pour savoir qu'il valait mieux que je garde le silence, concernant sa présence dans la boîte au côté de Magnus car même si il est directeur de l'Institut, il sait que sa relation est mal – vu de tous et, ses décisions seraient remises en question. Puis d'une certaine façon j'avais un allié de poids.

_ Personne d'autre Madame. Mentis – je, toute la soirée je l'ai passé à surveiller Marissa.

_ Bien dans ce cas vous …

_ Vous ne lui ferez rien Inquistrice Herondale.

Tous trois nous nous tournions vers l'entrée de la prison où se tenait Marissa vêtu d'un jogging, d'un tee – shirt trop large et d'une paire de lunette de soleil qui cachait ses cernes ainsi, que les dernières traces d'ivresse. Clairement elle ne vendait pas du rêve vraiment pas mais au moins elle était présente, prête à user d'un talent que personne ne souçonnait chez elle une parfaite maîtrise des, lois et accords entre l'Enclave et le Monde Obscur.

_ Vous êtes ? Demanda – Herondale

_ Marissa Kirova sa meilleure amie et son avocat. Cracha – t – elle, maintenant parlons de ma cliente en privée.

Alec et l'Inquisitrice Herondale quittèrent la prison alors que Marissa m'adressait, un petit sourire chargé d'espoir comme toutes les fois où, elle devinait que j'avais besoin d'un avocat et aussi loin, que je m'en souvienne elle avait toujours réussir à me faire sortir de prison sauf quand, elle voulait m'empêcher de faire une connerie. Je devais juste être patiente.

Je collais mes jambes contre ma poitrine essayant de trouver des explications, logiques à son acte mais surtout à la façon, dont il s'est prit pour laisser une trace de ma magie sur le corps. Sauf que mon esprit lui préférait se remémorer, cette minuscule pièce où Jonathan m'enfermait.

Là – bas aussi il y avait un lit de camp avec un drap fin et un oreiller étrangement molleux, surtout j'étais constament menotté pour que je ne puisse pas utiliser ma magie contre, lui ou la chose qui lui servait de mère.

Perdant patience, je me mis à faire les cents pas tous mes sens en alerte comme, si il avait la moindre chance qu'il attaque l'Institut, Jonathan est fou mais pas idiot surtout il est capable d'inventer des plans, incroyables et complétement tordus.

 _C'est bien moi ça être la chose d'un fou furieux, le karma doit avoir une dent contre moi depuis des années._

Au bout d'une éternité, Marissa et Alec entrèrent dans la prison en soupirant quelque chose me dit que je vais pas aimer, les conditions de ma libération. Alec dessina une rune sur les menottes qui tombèrent dans un bruit sourd je me massais les poignets en souriant à Marissa qui avait ôter ses lunettes, et je devais avouer que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

_ Tu devrais …

_ La ferme ou tu restes là. Râla – t – elle, tu m'en dois une très importante.

_ J'en doute pas c'est quoi les conditions ?

_ Faire alliance avec les Shadowhunters pour arrêter Jonathan et … Et le livrer à l'Enclave interdiction de le tuer.

Heureusement que j'avais rien dans la bouche sinon je l'aurais recraché … La garce je l'aime mais la garce … Elle m'avait libéré en me privant de ma vengeance, d'une des choses qui me poussait à vivre depuis des années.

Je laissais exploser ma colère sur le lit qui s'enflamma plutôt que sur Marissa qui se mit, à bailler sans la moindre discrétion je me tournais vers elle m'efforçant de garder mon calme et mes yeux normaux.

_ Tu as …

_ Pitié Ethel vous vous traquez depuis des années tu vas …

_ Si tout allait changer ici mais tu viens ….

_ PUTAIN ETHEL REFLECHIS CINQ MINUTES !

_ A QUOI ? TU M'AS PRIVE DE MA VENGEANCE !

_ JE FAIS EN SORTE QUE TU DEVIENNES PAS COMME LUI !

_ Ca s'est trop tard.

Je quittais la prison en essayant de retrouver un semblant de calme, car une fois là haut j'aurais certainement, le droit à un interrogatoire et aux regards méprisants des autres Shadowhunters, autant éviter un bain de sang et des corps enflammés un peu partout.

 _Génial j'imagine un massacre à l'Institut je suis vraiment comme lui, et le pire c'est que Marissa a réussit à me le faire avouer. Par moment je la hais quand elle fait ça tout naturellement._

Une main attrapa mon poignet provoquant un frisson bon sang, il faut vraiment que mon corps arrête de réagir comme ça, dès que quelqu'un me touche sinon autant écrire faible en grand sur mon front.

_ Ethel … Ethel … Attend.

Alec me poussa dans une pièce où je me mis à casser absolument tout, du coin de l'oeil je le voyais éviter les objets et ma magie au moment où j'allais attaquer la bibliothèque, je sentis des bras se nouer autour des miens, et des mains tenir fermement mes poignets.

Une peur panique m'envahit et je me mis à me débattre n'hésitant pas à, donner des coups de coudes et pieds comme si il avait la moindre chance … Attendez c'est pas Jonathan si c'était lui depuis longtemps il aurait, commencé à me punir ou il m'aurait assomé contre un mur.

Je stoppais mes coups pour me concentrer sur cette voix masculine, elle essayait de me calmer d'apaiser cette colère en moi, comme le ferait un frère avec … Non ce n'était pas lui je n'avais pas ressentis de mélange. Je baissais mes yeux sur les bras qui me tenaient, ils étaient couvert de rune comme ceux d'un Shadowhunter … Putain Ethel réfléchis il n'a qu'un Shadowhunter qui, t'a suivis dans cette pièce … Fais un effort pour une fois.

_ Alec. Soufflais – je

_ Oui.

Je me retournais entre ses bras découvrant son visage inquiet j'ignorais si c'était à cause du meurtre, de ma crise ou tout simplement moi. Dans tous les cas je me nichais contre lui écoutant les, battements de son cœur et sa voix qui me calmait ça malgré les frissons qui ne cessaient de me parcourir.

Au bout d'une longue minute je me décolla de lui remarquant la présence, de trois autres Shadowhunters et Marissa qui, usait de sa magie pour réparer mes bêtises.

_ Ethel tu connais les conditions de ta libération. Dit – Alec, mais tu dois me jurer que tu n'y es pour rien.

_ J'ai très peu de régles mais l'une d'elles est de ne pas tuer les Shadowhunters.

_ Donc tu le jures.

_ Je le jure sur mon immortalité.

_ Ok.

Alec me fit m'asseoir et se mit à jouer avec l'ourlet de son tee – shirt, lançant des regards à Marissa comme pour obtenir, son aide pour la suite … Oh je sens que je vais détester la suite des évènements.

_ Ethel ils … Ils voudraient que … Que tu leurs parles de … Jonathan … Et toi. Bégaya – Marissa

Je les regardais tour à tour en riant comme si elle venait de me raconter la blague du siècle, alors que je savais très bien que Marissa était très sérieuse car primo, elle avait bégayé comme pas possible et, secundo elle sait très bien que je parle jamais de ces années même pas à elle.

_ Ethel s'il …

_ Désolé j'ai cru que …

_ Oui on veut que tu nous parles de lui et toi.

Je fixais l'ange blond aux yeux vairons en soupirant, d'un claquement de doigt je fis apparaître deux, bouteilles de vodka si je devais tout raconter tout me souvenir, tout revivre dans ma tête hors de question, que je sois sobre.

_ Très bien mais je mets des conditions.

_ Qui sont ? Demanda – Alec

_ Aucun d'entre vous ne me coupent, si vous sortez parce que c'est trop affreux faites le discrétement.

_ Ok et les bouteilles ?

_ Vous me laissez boire autant que je veux.

_ C'est peut – être …

_ Si je reste sobre j'arriverais pas à vous raconter.

_ Ok.

Je bus une longue gorgée de vodka qui me brûla la trachée je fixais un point immaginaire en respirant un grand coup, puis me lança à cœur perdu dans mon récit avec tous les souvenirs, sensations, odeurs et tutti quanti qui me revenaient en tête.

Il fallait vraiment que je désire quelque chose d'important comme obtenir les infos des Shadowhunters, à son sujet et le voir à mort une bonne fois pour toute pour revivre ces années d'enfer, cette torture mentale qui ne faisait qu'augmenter mes gorgées au fur et à mesure de mes paroles.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

En cent quatre vingt douze ans d'existence, dans le corps d'une jeune femme Dieu merci j'avais connu un bon nombre de personne capable d'organiser des soirées incroyables, même en temps de guerre et le grand Magnus Bane est de ce genre de personne.

Il avait réussi à créer l'ambiance d'une bal de libération au Pandemonium mais la chose la plus, incroyable venait de son savant mélange entre musique d'aujourd'hui et jazz d'après – guerre.

Même si j'avais très envie de profiter de la soirée, je restais assise dans mon coin à cofiter sur les derniers évènements de ma vie merde à quel moment j'ai perdu le contrôle.

Etre accuser de meurtre je suis habitué sauf, que là il s'agit d'un Shadowhunter c'est assez étrange mais le pire de tout, c'est que j'ai raconté ma « relation » avec Jonathan à des Shadowhunters.

Je dois être complétement fêlé du bocal.

_ Ethel arrête de tirer la gueule et viens danser.

Je regardais Marissa incroyablement belle dans sa robe proche du corps fleurie, une des rares choses qu'elle avait gardé du passé et, si je me souvenais bien elle faisait tourner les têtes de tous les soldats, comme ce soir sauf que maintenant il y a des femmes également.

_ J'ai …

_ Ecoute moi bien bébé ce meurtre t'y peut rien, ni que l'autre salaud fasse tout pour te faire porter le chapeau. Je sais que t'es en rogne d'avoir tout raconter à la fine équipe mais, t'avais pas d'autre solution si tu voulais, te tenir au courant de leurs avancés. Alors maintenant tu serres les dents, lèves la tête et tu montres à tout le monde, qu'Ethel Lockwood est dans la place.

_ T'as raison.

_ Je sais.

Je me mis debout en passant mes mains sur mon ensemble bordeau – noir brodée à certains endroits et la suivis sur la piste de danse où on se mit à chanter et danser comme si nos vies étaient en jeu.

Au fur et à mesure de la soirée on se retrouva en compagnie d'Alec, Jace, Isabelle et Clary ainsi que Maia et Simon une infime partie de moi était heureuse que Magnus soit absent, pas de mélange ni l'impression d'être malade ou complétement ivre, mais je suis pas idiote il fera une apparition à, un moment et tout recommencera.

_ Je vais chercher à boire. Criais – je presque

_ Tu peux me rapporter un truc ? Demanda – Isabelle

_ Ouais tu veux quoi ?

_ Un mojito s'il te plaît.

_ Ok.

Je me dirigeais vers le bar esquivant tous les mecs qui désiraient me faire danser avec eux. La seule que je n'ai pas pu esquiver, c'était cette main qui m'entraînait dans un recoin obscur de la boîte, à l'abri de tout regard indiscret et où on pouvait quasi rien entendre avec la musique.

J'étais plaqué contre le mur les bras au – dessus de ma tête, maintenus par une main ferme alors, que des lèvres taquinaient mon cou, ma gorge et mes lèvres. Si certaines femmes auraient frisonné de plaisir, moi c'était de dégoût car il n'y avait qu'un seul type capable de taquiner gentiment, ma peau et mes lèvres puis de les mordre sauvagement presque, comme un vampire en manque de sang.

_ Ta peau et tes lèvres sont toujours aussi bonne. Susurra – Jonathan, j'ai hâte de goûter une nouvelle fois à ton corps ma douce petite chose.

_ Tu peux …

_ Chuttt ma chose tu sais que j'ai raison.

Je fermais mes yeux avec force pendant qu'il continuait de me mordre je sentis même du sang, dans ma bouche et sa main libre s'occuper de mes seins passant sous mon corsage.

 _Bon sang je suis la terrible Ethel Lockwood, il faut que j'arrête de la jouer faible et, que j'en profite pour obtenir des infos._

_ Pourquoi t'as tué ce Shadowhunter ? Soufflais – je

_ Pour toi afin que tu te souvienne de quoi tu es capable quand tu te laisses aller.

_ J'ai jamais …

Sa main libre venait de se fermer sur ma gorgée il excerçait une infime pression pour, me faire comprendre que c'était lui qui décidait de mes actes et paroles. J'essayais tant bien que mal de le frapper afin, de lui faire lâcher prise car si il y a bien une façon donc je ne veux pas mourir, c'est étrangler, priver de ma dernière respiration et, ça Jonathan le sait très bien.

_ Ma douce chose nous allons redémarrer depuis le début. Murmura – t – il, surtout toi et moi nous allons régner sur les Terrestres, le Monde Obscur et Edom.

La peur commençait à naître en moi mais elle fut très vite remplacer par la sensation d'être invassible, puissante surtout d'être enfin compléte je compris la raison de cet état lorsque des flammes rouges frapprèrent de plein fouet Jonathan me libérant par la même ocassion.

_ On se retrouvera ma chose. Cracha – t – il, j'ai pas finis de jouer avec toi.

Des nouvelles flammes apparuent pour éclairer le recoin où, il ne restait plus que moi essayant de, respirer le plus normalement possible et Magnus accompagné par cette sensation, d'être une nouvelle fois malade sauf que j'avais l'impression que c'était pire.

_ Ethel qu'est …

_ Je vais … Je vais le tuer. Dis – je en respirant, ou ça … Ca sera moi … Qui y passera.

Magnus s'accroupit face à moi le visage inquiet alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une demande, qu'il n'osait formuler sans doute parce qu'il jugeait que ce n'était pas le moment pour.

Dans un soupir il fit planer sa main à hauteur, de mon cou et ma gorge faisant disparaître les morsures ainsi que, la marque de sa main puis il me donna un verre d'eau que je vidais en une gorgée, heureuse de sentir le contact froid me traverser.

_ Tu …

_ Vous voilà ! Isabelle a lancé les shoots ! S'exclama – Clary Alec et Marissa sont … Ethel ça va ? Qu'est que tu fais à terre ?

_ Rien grave juste un petit malaise. Mentis – je, toujours manger quand on boit.

_ Ouais t'es sûre que ça va aller ?

_ Oui t'inquiétes pas.

_ Ok dans ce cas je vais aller les aider.

_ Ouais on arrive.

Clary avait filé en nous adressant un petit sourire je me remis debout en respirant un grand coup, si un jour j'aurais vu ce geste comme étant un luxe je me serais prise pour folle mais, là toute de suite j'aurais dis que c'était vrai, respirer est un sacré luxe.

_ Tu devrais leurs dire. Lâcha – Magnus, ils pourraient …

_ Je sais que ça part d'une bonne intention. Dis – je, mais c'est hors de question Magnus.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai déjà assez de Shadowhunter qui me surveillent et, je veux pas perdre ma liberté.

_ Ce n'est pas le genre d'Alexander d'agir comme ça.

_ Sans doute mais si il pense que c'est pour mon bien et celui de tous il peut agir ainsi.

Magnus semblait réfléchir à ma réponse j'en profitais pour nettoyer mon ensemble, heureuse de constater qu'il n'était pas abîmer j'avais gardé beaucoup de chose de mon passé, certains avaient plus de valeur que d'autre et c'était le cas de cet, ensemble un véritable piége à homme de toutes natures.

Je croisais le regard de Magnus il brillait toujours de cette demande non formulée ainsi, que d'inquiétude face à une situation qu'on n'arrivait pas à maîtriser. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds posant, ma main sur son bras et déposais un baiser sur sa joue à cet instant je ressentais quasi plus la sensation d'être malade, j'était tout juste bien rien de comparable à quand il avait utilisé sa magie, où j'avais eu l'impression d'être compléte.

_ Tout ira bien. Chuchotais – je

_ J'espère que t'as raison.

_ Aie confiance.

_ Je vais essayer.

Un sourire étirait mes lèvres pendant que je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois j'avais rejoins les autres surprise de voir que Marissa portait, encore sa robe et qu'elle était assise sur les genoux d'un très sexy vampire. Niveau alcool ça va elle était joyeuse mais ça va, par contre Alec on l'avait totalement perdu vu, qu'il chantait à tue – tête en « dansant » sur la table en compagnie de Jace.

_ Magnus … Magnus … Mon Magnus.

Alec s'était laissé tomber dans les bras de son amoureux qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche, pendant que j'acceptais avec joie un shoot d'Isabelle.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula entre danse, chant, fou – rire et alcool mais dans un coin de ma tête, je ne cessais de revivre l'aggression de Jonathan, et cette agréable sensation d'être compléte quand Magnus avait utilisé sa magie.

Comme j'aimerais revivre cette sensation, et savoir qu'il ressent la même chose afin de me rassurer un peu sur mon état mental.


	6. Chapter 6

**6 ( point vue de Jonathan).**

Je venais d'atterir dans un vieil entrepôt loin très loin de New – York et son Institut ici je pouvais mener à bien mes expériences, mes transformations surtout tout préparer pour, l'accueillir le jour où elle sera mienne.

J'ôtais ma veste et mon haut découvrant amusé une vilaine brulûre tout le long de mon bras. Un Terrestre aurait sans doute fait une crise d'angoise mais moi elle m'amusait, voire même elle me faisait ressentir de la joie.

J'attrapais une bouteille de whisky, une habitude prise au contact de ma chose mes mains glissaient le long des cages contenant, des Damnés, des Shadowhunters et des Créatures Obscures. Certains avaient un rôle à jouer dans mes plans, d'autres servaient juste à m'amuser.

_ Mes chers amis j'ai passé une superbe soirée ! M'exclamais – je, une merveilleuse soirée !

Je bus une gorgée me souvenant avec plaisir de son cou, sa gorge, ses seins et ses lévres mais surtout, mon désir de la baiser dans ce recoin sombre même si je savais très bien, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Mais ce qui m'intriguait vraiment c'était l'action de Magnus Bane comme tout le monde, je savais qu'il aidait et protégeait son peuple sauf que là ça avait quasiment l'air personnel.

_ Il va falloir que je méne mon enquête. Chuchotais – je, il est hors de question que je partage ma chose.

Je me laissais tomber sur un matelas buvant une autre gorgée de whisky puis, récupérais un album ainsi que plusieurs photos de ma chose dans, différents pays et villes dont une grande partie se trouvait en Europe.

Je les arrcochais à la suite de toutes les autres m'arrêtant sur certaines où j'avais l'impression, de voir ma chose d'une autre façon : sensuelle en danseuse du ventre, mélancolique lors de l'enterrement d'un soldat qu'elle avait aimé.

Puis il avait celles de la Nouvelle – Orléans où elle avait fêté, Mardi Gras avec Marissa et des amis, ses photos me rappelaient ses trois longues années séparé, d'elle à cause d'une simple envie d'un désir.

Je reposais l'album et le reste des photos, bus une autre gorgée jetant un coup d'oeil à ma brulûre, elle commençait à devenir rose et disparaissait lentement comme si elle savait où, était sa place si seulement ma chose pouvait agir ainsi.

Je me remis debout la bouteille à la main, me dirigeais vers une vaste table en bois qui croulait sous les bocaux, les seringues plein de sang, les armes, les objets magiques du monde entier, les bagues et autres bazars au centre on y trouvait un long et ancien parchemin, un cadeau que ma mère m'a offert.

Il expliquait en détail un rituel pour prendre le contrôle d'une âme sans que son propriétaire, ne puisse se libérer de l'emprise c'était la garantie que ma chose soit mienne, pour toujours et à jamais. Mais le rituel était extrement complexe demandant des ingrédients bien précis et, un jour particulier pour les Créatures Obscurs et les Terrestres.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à la date, calculais le nombre de jour qu'il me restait pour tout, préparer ainsi que pour la torturer et voler des moments comme ce soir.

J'attrapais un cadre protégeant l'une des rares photos que, j'ai de nous deux elle avait été prise lors d'un gala à Paris où ma chose, devait me voler un saphir incroyablement beau surtout maudit, depuis des siécles afin que je l'offre à ma mère.

Ce soir – là elle portait une longue et magnifique robe couleur emmeraude qui faisait, ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et ses cheveux noirs commes les ailes d'un corbeau. Elle avait peint ses lèvres en rouge et, un sourire y était accroché je me surpris à espèrer que c'était pour moi alors que, je savais que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

_ Ma toute petite chose quand le rituel sera accompli tout changera pour toi et moi, ainsi que pour tous les mondes que nous connaissons. Je peux également jurer que tu aura plus de liberté ma chose car, je ne pourrais plus jamais te perdre. Tu sera mienne pour toujours et à jamais ma belle petite chose, ma terrible et sanguinaire Ethel.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Depuis que j'étais sur Terre j'avais vu et connu bien des choses mais là, je devais reconnaître que j'étais pas prête pour cette scène incroyable : Marissa chaussons aux pieds, elle réalisait avec grâce et, élégance « la danse de la fée dragée » de _Casse – Noisette._

La dernière fois où je l'avais vu danser ce passage, nous étions au palais impériale de Russie avec, le tsar et sa famille ainsi que la noblesse pour fêter Noël et Marissa ne cessait de, me répéter que c'était notre cadeau alors qu'on savait, qu'ils désiraient voir notre magie.

Puis la Grande Guerre est arrivée emportant les hommes et les danses de Marissa qui, dans les moments de peur et d'angoisse, faisaient leurs retours pour nous rassurer et promettre des lendemains meilleurs. Rien que pour ça j'étais chanceuse et c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui.

Assise par – terre je la regardais émerveillée comme une petite fille face à sa princesse favorite. Elle se foutrait bien de ma gueule si elle savait que, j'avais ce genre de pensé quand elle danse.

Discrétement je la pris en photo et la postais sur insta me demandant pour qui elle dansait certainement pour le vampire de la soirée même si égoïstement je pensais que, c'était uniquement pour moi. Après deux autres passages du ballet, Marissa s'arrêta sous mes applaudissements et cris, de joie qui faisaient naître son sourire.

_ Tu es toujours aussi gracieuse et élégante quand tu danses.

_ Merci je suis un peu rouillé quand même.

_ Ca se voit pas du tout.

_ Parole parole.

_ Ouais tu m'aimes pour ça.

Marissa me donna un coup pendant que je faisais apparaître deux jus d'orange et diverses gâteaux, qu'elle regardait d'un drôle d'air alors qu'on savait très bien qu'elle en mangerait.

On avait connu la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et, l'impression d'être riche quand on avait une orange et, un café chaud sucré. Oui même les sorciers peuvent être touché par les évènements des Terrestres et, des Shadowhunters s'amusaient à organiser des chasses aux, sorcières uniquement pour le sport.

_ Alors avec qui tu passes tes nuits ? Demandais – je

_ Avec un peu de tout et en ce moment mon meilleur coup c'est un Terrestre. Répondit – Marissa rêveuse, j'aimerai bien me faire le blondinet de la fine équipe.

_ Jace ?

_ Ouais.

_ Il est pas en couple avec Clary ?

_ Aucune idée donc je peux.

_ Hmmm.

Marissa me tendit un muffin imaginant sans doute sa partie de jambe en l'air, dès plus torride avec Jace j'espère pour lui qu'il a une rune d'endurance.

Elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça mais les hommes de toutes, les époques lui ont tellement brisé le cœur qu'à la fin elle ne vit que cette, solution pour ne plus souffrir ou être déçu. Mais je suis certaine qu'un jour elle tombera amoureuse, d'un type bien et de préférence immortel d'ailleurs ça me faisait penser :

_ Comment va le vampire ?

_ Lequel ? J'en ai croisé plusieurs depuis notre arrivé.

_ Celui qui s'est occupé de toi lors de la soirée de Magnus.

_ Raphael.

Tiens tiens elle sait son nom en temps, normal elle se moque du nom de son amant, je vais devoir la jouer fine si je veux obtenir des infos à ce sujet.

_ Certainement alors ?

_ Il va bien du moins la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

_ Et c'était quand ?

_ Hmmm il y a deux jours on est allé voir une galerie de photo.

_ Ah et ?

_ Et quoi ?

_ Ca s'est fini comment.

_ Si tu veux savoir si on a couché, la réponse est non.

Je regardais ma meilleure amie surprise par cette révélation mais, je me gardais bien de poser d'autres questions, sachant qu'elle risquerait de se refermer pour protéger son jardin secret. On passe pas des années d'amitié et épreuve sans, savoir qu'on a besoin de secret et intimité de temps en temps.

_ Et toi avec Magnus il se passe quoi ?

Sa question me fit cracher mon jus d'orange alors que je cherchais les moindres signes, gestes, actes ou paroles qui pourraient laisser, penser qu'il y a quoi que ce soit entre nous. Même après mon agression et les baisers que je lui avais, donné dans le recoin j'avais pris soin de me tenir loin de lui.

_ Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

_ T'es étrange quand il est dans les parages.

_ C'est rien t'inquiètes pas.

_ Ethel je sais quand tu mens et qu'on a besoin d'avoir des secrets mais là accouche bon sang.

 _Merde comment je vais me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Je peux pas lui dire la possible vérité, elle me prendrait pour une folle même si c'est déjà le cas. Vite un truc pour couper court à la discussion, mon portable qui sonne MON PORTABLE QUI SONNE AMEN !_

Je le récupérais dans ma poche arrière prête à remercier celui qui l'a fait sonner, mais c'était un numéro inconnu. Les sourcils froncés je lus le message qui me fit lever d'un bond toute tremblante. C'est impossible tout simplement impossible.

_ Ethel qu'est …

_ On doit aller à l'Institut.

_ Pourquoi ?

Je lui tendis mon téléphone me giflant mentalement pour retrouver mon calme, et avoir l'air profesionnelle mais, sa voix résonnait dans ma tête. Elle répétait en boucle ces phrases , ces mots qui me glaçaient le sang et, ça malgré le fait que je sois libre depuis des années.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

« C'est juste un entraînement ma chose rien qu'un petit entraînement » Jonathan répétait ces phrases à, chaque fois que je combattais des Damnés. Parfois je m'étais surprise à y croire alors que je savais, que c'était pour le distraire ou me punir au moins ça me forçait à rester en vie.

Sauf que là, à l'Institut c'était tout simplement un massacre où, tout le monde ne survivra pas et, ceux qui auront cette chance ne pourront jamais oublier.

Je cherchais du regard la fine équipe dans cet Enfer mais à part Clary et … Bordel de merde ! Elle est folle ou quoi !? Depuis quand elle fonce comme ça dans un combat sans plan ? Ah je crois que je viens de voir la raison.

_ Bah il doit être vraiment unique. Sifflais – je

D'un geste je brisais la nuque d'un Damné récupérant, une lame séraphique qui traînait à terre, puis me jetais à corps perdu dans ce combat où des, Shadowhunters me jetaient des regards étranges. Un contre dix qu'ils veulent voir le démon.

J'avançais doucement mais sûrement vers le centre de la pièce rassuré lorsque mon regard se, posa sur Jace et Alec se battant comme un seul homme ainsi que, sur Isabelle aux côtés de Simon et un très beau loup gris.

_ ATTENTION ETHEL !

J'eu tout juste le temps de m'abaisser qu'une boule de feu enflammait un Damné accompagné, par cette agréable sensation d'être puissante, invassible et compléte. Magnus m'aida à me relever visiblement rassuré, que je sois saine et sauve mais je devinais facilement qu'il avait peur certainement, pour son Alec mais pendant qu'il sera aux côtés de Jace, il lui arrivera rien enfin je l'espère.

_ Mer …

_ Il faut qu'on parle.

_ Là tout de suite ça va être compliqué.

_ Ouais mais …

Il venait de lancer une attaque contre un Damné qui s'était approché d'Alec pendant que, j'usais de techniques de contact apprise auprès de Jonathan qui ne ferait pas, sortir le démon qui est en moi sans doute ravi de toute cette violence.

_ Mon Alexander. Marmona – Magnus

_ Pas partageur. Me moquais – je

_ T'as même pas idée dont je disais qu'on devait parler.

_ De quoi ?

_ De cette sensation de mélange.

Putain de merde il ne pouvait pas me dire ça en plein milieu d'un combat ! Mon manque d'action aurait pu m'être fatale si, Alec ne l'avait pas remarqué et , qu'une de ses flêches ne m'avait pas sauvé la vie. Ce type est vraiment un Ange bon ok à moitié mais bon.

_ Et …

_ Tu le ressens aussi !? Je suis pas folle !

_ Oui et pour l'autre point je ne sais pas encore.

_ Dommage qu'on soit … Pas une bonne idée mon mignon.

Je venais de dégommer un Damné qui s'était approché de Marissa avec un poignard, remarquant le sourire plein d'espoir de Magnus il me donnait, l'impression d'être une petite lumière dans les ténébres.

En dehors de Marissa je n'avais pas la moindre famille même, pas un cousin germain par alliance alors, cette minuscule chance faisait battre mon cœur plus vite ainsi que l'adrénaline. _Bah quoi ? C'est une très vieille et bonne alliée._ Je n'étais cependant pas naïf je devais aussi envisager la possibilité, que ce soit nos imaginations et que nous ne partagions aucun lien. _Ouais je sais je casse très bien les espoirs. Je suis une garce pire que la vie._

_ J'espère …

_ MAX !

Le cri d'Isabelle résonnait dans toute la pièce nous faisant tourner la tête vers, l'estrade où un jeune garçon au visage trahissant sa peur, reculait face à un Damné armé d'une hache couverte de sang frais. Ce fut à cet instant que je perdis le contrôle et que, le démon sans âme fit son grand retour, accompagné par cette folie que je tenais à distance depuis que j'avais repris ma liberté.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir j'étais face au Damné, ma main avait transpercé sa poitrine et, mes doigts tenaient fermement son cœur qui battait très vite. Je voyais la peur luire au fond de ses yeux moi je ressentais absolument rien comme si ce geste était dès plus normal.

_ On ne touche pas aux enfants. Pestais – je, sans en payer le prix.

D'un mouvement je sortis ma main couverte de sang de sa poitrine, son cœur entre mes doigts le corps tomba face contre terre alors qu'un sourire sadique et, glaçant se dessinait sur mes lèvres.

Je laissais tomber le cœur à côté du cadavre et filais m'occuper des derniers encore en vie, n'hésitant pas à briser des nuques et des dos ni à arracher d'autres cœurs, ou encore à décapiter sans utilisé la moindre arme.

Après avoir éliminer le dernier Damné, je regardais le désastre autour de moi réalisant avec horreur, que Marissa était blessée tout comme des membres de la fine équipe. Je ne voyais qu'une solution pour échapper, à tout ça ainsi qu'à cette salope de culpabilité : prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

J'entrais dans une petite Eglise d'un quartier pauvre encore couverte de sang, et cela ne semblait pas déranger le Curé qui, faisait la messe à quatre fidèles et un groupe de, Bonne Soeurs portant autour du cou des Croix Celtes.

Je me laissais glisser le long du mur dissimulé du regard des autres par un confessional, orné deux magnifiques Anges tous deux armés. Je collais mes jambes contre ma poitrine les yeux fermés, je fredonnais l'air d'une chanson d'Ed Sheeran reprenant peu à peu le contrôle sur le démon ainsi, que sur ce désir de massacrer tous les innoncents présents dans cet Eglise.

Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi déposant sur mes épaules une veste pour, dissimuler le sang sur mes vêtements puis, une main se mit à caresser doucement mes cheveux ce geste de tendresse plus l'air d'Ed Sheeran réussit à apaiser le démon et, « éliminer » ce désir de faire encore couler le sang.

Inconsciemment je me blottis tout contre le propriétaire de la main sentant peu à peu, la fatigue me gagner comme après chaque intervention du démon j'étais presque tenter de m'endormir contre cet inconnu mais, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Des doigts se glissèrent sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête j'ouvris alors les yeux, découvrant surprise Magnus qui me souriait tendrement tout, en continuant de me caresser les cheveux.

D'un bond je m'éloignais de lui cherchant du regard la moindre trace de Shadowhunter ou, de la fine équipe puis il se reposa sur Magnus qui tendait une main vers moi me faisant, reculer jusqu'au confessional où je me cogna violamment l'épaule.

_ Ethel s'il …

_ Tu comptes me livrer aux Shadowhunters. Dis – je paniqué, il est hors …

_ Quoi ? Bien sûre que non pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça ?

_ Parce qu'ils doivent penser que c'est dangereux que je sois en liberté avec le démon en moi.

_ Ma belle les Shadowhunters savent depuis des années pour le démon en moi, et je te fais rappeler que tu viens de sauver la vie de tout l'Institut.

_ Alors pourquoi t'es là ?

_ J'étais inquiet pour toi tout comme Marissa et certains Shadowhunters.

_ Hmmm.

_ Je sais que c'est compliqué mais s'il te plaît Ethel aie confiance en moi.

Je le regardais dans le blanc des yeux me demandant si je pouvais ou pas, lui accorder ma confiance connaissant que, trop bien les conséquences de ce choix sur ma vie Jonathan trouvait toujours un moyen de, me mettre en confiance avant de me briser d'une façon bien sadique. Mais je ne pourrais jamais construire la, moindre relation avec lui si je ne prennais pas ce risque de plus, je lui avais fais la même demande lors de sa soirée.

Légèrement hésitante je me rapprochais jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus d'une infine distance, entre nous sauf que Magnus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il me fit lévier jusqu'à que je sois entre ses jambes mon dos collé, à son torse il déposa un petit baiser au sommet de mon crâne, puis sa main se remit à caresser mes cheveux. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse et des frissons ne cessaient de me parcourir, malgré tout je ferma les yeux et me blottis un peu plus contre lui.

_ Merci d'avoir sauver mon Alexander. Chuchota – t – il, je ne peux plus vivre sans lui.

_ Je t'en prie et je sais ce que tu ressens.

_ Fatigué ?

_ Ouais comme à chaque fois que le démon prend le contrôle.

_ Dors je veille sur toi.

Même si ça me demandait un effort surhumain il n'eut pas besoin de me le dire, deux fois que je tombais déjà dans les bras de Morphée et pour la, première fois depuis bien longtemps je ne fis aucun cauchemar, ni la moindre crise d'angoisse. C'était comme si Magnus arrivait à leur mettre des patates, dans leurs faces de cul et je suis prête à parier qu'Alec ressent la même chose.

_ Même si on a tort ou raison au sujet de ce mélange. Chuchota – t – il, je te jure que je veillerais sur toi et, je te protégerais comme si tu serais ma petite sœur. Je te le promet sur mon amour pour Alexander Ethel.


	9. Chapter 9

**9 ( point vue de Magnus).**

J'étais nerveux comme le soir où Alexander et moi avions couché pour la première, fois sauf que là c'était complétement différent. J'attendais qu'Ethel se réveille pour mélanger nos magies afin, de confirmer ou pas notre lien de famille.

J'envoyais un énième message à Alexander pour savoir si on a besoin de mon aide, à l'Institut avec les blessés ou de ma magie, pour relancer les barrières et charmes afin d'assurer leur protection. Sa réponse était toujours la même sauf que cette fois, j'avais eu le droit à un « je t'aime », qui avait fait naître un sourire idiot, ce néphilim me fait vraiment tout ressentir.

_ Bonjour.

Je me retournais découvrant Ethel qui se frottait les yeux vêtue d'une de mes chemises, ayant pris soin de la nettoyer et changer avant de la coucher, dans une des chambres d'amis puis j'avais rejoins Alexander à l'Institut pour, m'assurer qu'il allait bien et m'excusais d'être parti comme un voleur ce fut les excuses les plus agréables de ma très longue vie.

_ Bien dormi ? Demandais – je

_ Oui merci pour le nettoyage.

_ Je t'en prie un petit déjeuner.

_ Oui s'il te plaît.

Je claquais des doigts pour faire apparaître un petit déjeuner digne d'un palace parisien ainsi, que pour lancer la musique Ethel se mit à danser et chanter alors je me surpris, à espérer qu'on est raison au sujet de notre lien. Car quelque chose me dit que l'éternité à ses côtés ça doit être très amusant.

Elle s'assit sur le bar mordant dans un croissant quant à moi je l'étudiais une nouvelle fois, découvrant des petits détails qui m'avaient échappés comme des cicatrices un peu partout, sans doute des souvenirs de ses années avec Jonathan. Puis il en avait d'autres qui plairaient à un amant : son corps fin, sa jolie poitrine, son doux visage, ses yeux envoûtants et ses lèvres délicates. Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle doit user, de ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'elle désire, idem pour son amie Marissa.

_ T'as un mec Magnus. Se moqua – t – elle, il risque de me tuer si tu continues à me regarder.

_ Désolé c'est juste …

_ Je sais merci pour ce compliment muet.

_ Ouais on va dire ça.

Ethel se mit à rire faisant briller ses yeux alors que je cherchais un moyen de lancer, la conversation au sujet de notre petit problème de magie.

_ Bon on fait comment ? Demanda – t – elle

_ Pour ?

_ Pour notre mélange de magie.

_ Bah il y a deux solutions possibles.

_ Qui sont ?

_ Invoquer le Démon Supérieur qui nous a crée.

_ Mouais pas top et l'autre ?

_ Laisser nos magies se mélanger mais il y a une terrible conséquence.

_ Qui est ?

_ L'Enclave risque de nous traquer.

_ Pour changer j'ai envie de dire.

Elle avala une gorgée de jus d'orange, sauta du bar en s'étirant comme un chat avant de se frotter, les mains laissant des étincelles vertes sortir de ses doigts.

_ Bon faisons de la magie. Dit – elle, afin de ne plus être tout le temps malade.

_ Ouais je pense que nous devons juste laisser nos magies se mélanger.

_ Genre méditaction.

_ Oui.

_ On sera comment que c'est fini ?

_ Nos magies vont essayer de nous éloigner ou nous rapprocher.

_ Go pour la méditaction.

On s'assit face à face en tailleur les yeux fermés au fur et à mesure de nos respirations l'air se chargea d'électricité, et je sentais sa magie s'introduire en moi tout, comme son passé dans ma tête.

Sa naissance en France, son enfance auprès de Frères Silencieux, son éducation strict mi – Shadowhunter mi – Créature Obscur, sa première rencontre avec Marissa, leurs bêtises, leurs disputes de petite fille, leurs soirées, leurs cuites, leurs rires et larmes, leurs majorités, leur décision de vivre ensemble et découvrir le monde. Puis son Enfer auprès de Jonathan pire que tout, ce qu'on peut vivre à Edom durant une seule semaine.

J'ouvris les yeux me demandant comme elle avait pu survivre à tout ça sans devenir, complétement folle puis je remarquais ses poings serrés, et ses phalanges blanchis comme si, elle luttait contre ses sentiments et sanglots. Je me demandais où elle était arrivé dans mon passé et surtout si, elle arriverait à tenir sa langue hors de question d'Alexander apprendre la moindre chose.

 _Bien sûre que oui crétin vu tous ses secrets, elle serait morte depuis longtemps si elle ne serait pas, tenir sa langue t'es vraiment con par moment._

L'air se fit plus épais plus chargé d'électricité j'avais l'impression d'avoir trop de magie en moi, et la sienne essayait de prendre le pas sur la mienne. Ethel avait également les yeux ouvert sauf que, ce n'était plus ses beaux yeux vert mais sa marque démoniaque : des yeux totalement noir avec un anneau rouge – dorée.

La chose qui me faisait peur à cet instant, c'était qu'elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Ses deux mains étaient posées sur gorge, elle était penchée en avant cherchant despèrement un peu d'air et, la panique commençait à se peindre sur son visage.

Au moment où je voulus me relever, on fut projeter dans des directions opposées nos magies ont, préférés nous éloigner sauf que comparé à Ethel j'avais plus de chance. J'avais traversé le salon brisant quelques objets, mais le canapé avait arrêté ma course folle me mettant un peu chaos au moins j'avais le temps que nos magies s'appaisent et, que je sois enfin complet totalement.

Au bout d'une longue minute, je me relevais en grimaçant vu les douleurs qui irradiaient tout mon corps … Tiens ça me donnera l'occasion de voir si Alexander sait masser ou pas. Je remarquais un impact dans un mur de, la cuisine ainsi que des objets brisés il me semblait apercevoir, une lumière vif au niveau du sol. Ethel.

Comme un petit vieux et ça fait vachement chier, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine découvrant Ethel à l'abri, sous un dôme de magie des objets brisés autour d'elle. Elle avait de nouveau ses beaux yeux verts, ainsi qu'une lèvre fendue j'étais même certain qu'elle devait, avoir des bleus sur le corps. Il me semblait que le dôme entrait en elle mais je devais certainement délirer quoi, que maintenant que nos magies ne font plus qu'un ça pourrait être fort possible.

_ Ca va ? Demandais – je en l'aidant à se relever

_ Ouais j'ai connu pire. Répondit – elle, et toi ?

_ Ca va Ethel durant la méditaction j'ai …

_ Je ne dirais rien de ton passé si tu dis rien du mien .

_ D'accord.

Ethel se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre gardant les yeux baissés, je me demandais si c'était à cause de sa marque démoniaque, ou si elle n'osait pas dire ce qu'elle pensait librement.

_ Tu me fais penser à Alec. Me moquais – je

_ Comment ça ?

_ Lui non plus n'osait pas agir ni parler librement mais ici tu le peux je vais pas te juger.

Cette comparaison m'amusait un peu mon amant et elle étaient loin de se ressembler mais, tous les deux avaient tendance à garder certaines choses pour eux. Ethel leva les yeux vers moi, soupira un grand coup avant de dire d'une toute petite voix :

_ Donc on est frère et sœur.

Frère et sœur c'est certain mais en dehors de ça on a absolument rien comparé à, Alec et Isabelle ces deux – là ont une vraie relation avec, tout ce qui va dedans y compris des disputes de temps en temps. Peut – être qu'avec le temps on pourrait avoir la même chose ou une relation, complétement différente vu notre nature.

_ Oui on est frère et sœur si tu veux on peut essayer d'avoir une relation.

_ Ouais pourquoi pas.

_ Super on pourrait …

_ Plus tard ok j'aimerais voir Marissa.

_ Oui je comprend.

Ethel claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître des vêtements simples avec une touche de sexy. Ouais c'est certain elle doit user de ses charmes et être une parfaite amante.

_ Bon je suppose qu'elle doit être à l'Institut.

_ Certainement Alec a tenu que tous les blessés y restent.

Elle ouvrit un portail direct sur le hall de l'Institut qui commençait à reprendre forme. Elle le traversa en ôtant ses cheveux, de sa veste en cuir pendant que je restais là comme un idiot me demandant, comme j'allais m'y prendre avec elle peut – être que Marissa accepterait me donner, des conseils pour construire notre relation sans rien dire sur sa nature. Avant tout je désirais qu'une seule chose retrouver mon, Alexander et ses bras avec l'espoir qu'il fasse parfaitement bien masser.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Depuis le massacre de l'Institut j'avais pris soin de me tenir loin des Shadowhunters ainsi que de Marissa et Magnus clairement je la jouais autruche mais façon plus cool. Bar, boîte, soirée à thème et galerie toujours loin de New – York, sinon ils risqueraient d'être dans les parages.

Cette nuit j'assistais à la première d'une exposition sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, dans un musée de Boston pour l'ocassion je portais une petite, robe noire auquel j'avais épinglé une broche en argent et emeraude cadeau d'une jeune femme juif que j'avais sauvé de la mort, et conduis en Angleterre usant de stratégies.

Une coupe de champagne à la main, j'étudiais une photo prise dans un QG de résistant en Normandie, où on pouvait apercevoir une forme féminine au fond de la pièce. Je me demandais si ce n'était pas, Annelise Ducan une sorcière capable de changer d'apparence aussi facilement, qu'on change de vêtement.

_ Cette photo a l'air de beaucoup vous plaire.

Je tournais la tête sur le côté découvrant un séduisant jeune homme, donc le sourire pourrait charmer n'importe qui, idem pour ses beaux yeux noisettes avec des paillettes dorées … Ok on se calme Ethel sauf, si tu veux qu'il finisse entre tes jambes … Ou prend tes jambes à ton cou ouais meilleure solution.

Je déambulais à travers les allées laissant des souvenirs remonter, à la surface avec les photos et objets mais, je ne cessais de repenser à ce séduisant jeune homme mon Dieu il lui ressemble tellement. Je me rappelais avec plaisir de toutes les fois où javais serré ce corps contre le mien, foudroyé par des orgasmes incroyables et ce sentiment de sécurité ces mains que j'embrassais les yeux fermés, avant de lui chuchoter tel une promesse un espoir « Reviens, reviens - moi ».

Puis avec douleur je m'étais éloigné afin de ne pas souffrir et, pour qu'il est une vie mortelle avec une femme et des enfants un beau jour j'avais appris sa mort et durant tout l'enterrement j'avais lutté, contre mes sanglots ça aurait été étrange si j'avais pleuré plus que la veuve alors, j'avais passé toute la cérémonie à fixer la bague qu'il m'avait fait.

_ Ethel … Ethel

La silhouette se retourna au moment où Marissa me sautait dans les bras, accompagné du vampire de la soirée … C'est pas possible ils pouvaient pas être autre part qu'à cette première non. Ils auraient pu aller au vernissage de ce peintre de pop culture dans le Queens. Ca fait chier.

_ Enfin j'arrive à te voir ! S'exclama – Marissa, on dirait que tu fais tout pour m'éviter !

 _Mensonge ! Vite un mensonge crédible ou je vais passer un sale quart d'heure !_

_ Excuse - moi Marissa j'ai encore du mal à dormir.

_ Ouais on va dire ça.

Aie c'était pas un bon mensonge mais elle ne semblait pas m'en vouloir c'était le plus important. Marissa me prit la main en exersant une petite pression c'était sa façon de, me dire que je pouvais me confier sans craindre d'être juger.

_ Ton amie devrait partir. Dit – le vampire

_ Pourquoi Raphaël ? Demanda – Marissa

Il se contenta de montrer une photo en noir et blanc représentant un couple, se baladant dans un petit village normand entouré par des enfants. Je me souvenais de cette journée dans les moindres détails, surtout le bonheur de l'avoir à mes côtés sans risquer de le perdre ainsi, que le désir d'avoir une famille avec lui.

_ Ethel tu …

_ Je vais rentrer à l'appart.

_ Ok tu veux …

_ Non profite de ta soirée.

Je posais ma coupe sur un plateau, récupérai mon châle remarquant que la silhouette me suivait, du regard alors je me dépêchais de sortir manquant de tomber avec mes talons de 10 cm.

L'air était frais en dehors des lampadaires il n'avait aucune autre lumière et fort, heureusement ma voiture était éclairé tel un oasis dans un désert ou un pieux après une bonne cuite.

_ Ce n'est pas très prudent ma chose de sortir toute seule.

Je m'arrêtais les poings serrés fixant au loin Jonathan donc les yeux étaient totalement noir, il tenait deux lames séraphiques qui brillaient comme des étoiles. Je sentais une magie puissante se répendre en moi et je n'avais pas besoin de miroir, pour savoir que ma marqué démoniaque avait remplaçé mes beaux yeux verts.

_ Oh tu t'inquiétes pour moi c'est mignon. Dis – je ironique

_ Tu as toujours été ma petite chose donc oui et c'est pour ça que tu vas me suivre.

_ Et si tu allais crever dans un coin tout le monde serait ravi moi y compris.

_ Dans ce cas tu viens avec moi.

Jonathan se mit à courir tirant une de ces tronches quant à moi je restais là, laissant ma magie ensorceler une poubelle et un panneau publicitaire, qui lui fonçèrent dessus avec un petit sifflement. Surpris au départ il réussit à les éviter puis se mit à m'attaquer sans relâche, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de l'éviter.

Je n'avais pas la moindre arme encore moins de stéle et je ne pouvais pas utiliser, ma magie sans essuyer une émiène attaque à bout de souffle je parviens à me cacher derrière une Jeep remarquant, des blessures sans importance et une qui allait mériter des points sutures au bras.

_ Allons ma chose je t'ai connu plus combatif comme à l'Institut, mon petit massacre t'a plu j'espère. Je dois avouer qu'il est allé au delà de mes espoirs avec le grand, retour de ton démon intérieur portant l'odeur de ta folie, même si c'était pour les sauver de mes chers Damnés.

Il se rapprochait doucement mais sûrement de ma cachette et je n'avais toujours pas le, moindre plan mais une chose était sûre je devais me battre hors de question, que je me fasse prendre sans avoir lutter. Je suis la Terrible Ethel Lockwood, je fais couler le sang et je n'ai peur de rien.

_ Je devrais te remercier Jonathan.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ T'as fais de moi un démon qui sait se battre.

D'un coup de pied je le désarmais gagnant ainsi une lame au moins, le combat sera équitable et ça le mettait hors de lui. Chaque attaque je la rendais, chaque blessure il en gagnait autant surtout je n'hésitais, pas à utiliser également de ma magie clairement ce combat n'avait aucune limite.

L'un comme l'autre nous étions blessé absolument partout ,et le sang coulait sur nos peaux ainsi, que sur nos vêtements par endroit même il était sec et l'air avait pris son odeur désagréable … Je me demande comment font les vampires pour l'apprécier autant.

 _QUOI T'ES PAS SERIEUSE ? L'AUTRE SALAUD COMPLETEMENT FOU ESSAYE DE TE TUER ET TOI TU T'INTERROGES SUR LES VAMPIRES ? JE VAIS ALLER ME SUICIDER AU PQ ET AUX DOLIPRANES ! ALLER CIAO ESPECE DE FOLLE ET N'ESPERE PAS TROUVER UNE MEILLEURE CONSCIENCE !_

Le plus important c'est qu'il n'aura aucune … Ah autant pour moi je n'ai rien dis, un couple venait de sortir du musée main dans la main, et Jonathan les avait également repéré vu le sourire sadique qui étirait ses lèvres.

_ NON !

J'allais faire un geste lorsque je sentis une lame s'enfoncer dans mon flanc, une main me maintenait dans le dos alors, que des lèvres forçaient l'entré des miennes avec sauvagerie,réussisant à me tirer quelques larmes.

_ Je suis désolé d'en être arriver à ce point mais tu dois savoir qui est ton maître.

_ T'es … T'es …

_ Chuttt ma chose tu dois garder tes forces je te promet qu'on va très vite se retrouver.

M'embrassant de nouveau il retira délicatement la lame puis me déposa à terre où, je sombrais dans le néant ne sachant pas si il avait fait quelque chose d'autre. En fait les seules choses donc j'étais absolument sûre c'était qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir, que j'avais très froid et que je voulais mourir, rapidement afin de ne plus souffrir et ne pas perdre quelqu'un à cause de lui.

La première chose que je vis en ouvrant les yeux ce fut une vif lumière blanche alors, je me demanda ce que je foutais au Paradis ayant plutôt gagner, un ticket pour Edom où je pourrais essayer, de trouver le Démon Supérieur à l'origine de ma naissance et aussi éliminer cette chose, qui lui servait de mère. Il y avait un BIP incessant sur la droite ainsi que des voix pas trop loin, elles semblaient inquiète ou en colère.

Doucement je me redressa découvrant la fine équipe ainsi que Marissa et Magnus, mais aucun ne semblait avoir remarqué que j'étais réveillé je me penchais pour prendre un verre qui finit briser à terre, attirant l'attention de tous. Marissa m'en remplit un autre puis s'assit derrière moi, en embrassant mon crâne.

Même si je faisais attention la moitié de mon verre était sur mon haut de pyjama en rogne je le jetai mais, il atterit au pied de mon lit.

_ Ethel je sais que …

_ Tu sais rien Alec ok maintenant filez – moi des fringues propres.

_ T'es pas sérieuse là.

_ Oh que si elle est sérieuse. Dit – Marissa, surtout n'essayez pas de l'arrêter ou vous finirez à sa place.

Je retirais l'aiguille de mon bras en grimaçant puis sortis du lit manquant de, tomber fort heureusement Marissa me soutenu un court instant, avant de taper un message avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

 _Ok dès que je serais plus en mode « vais le buter » il faudra que je l'interroge sur ce cher Raphaël. Je pense que j'aurai besoin de l'aide du très célèbre et agréable Sex on the beach pour tout savoir._

Je tournais sur moi même recherchant la moindre trace de vêtement propre mais il en avait, aucun et je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir faire de la magie.

_ Marissa tu …

_ Non elle te donnera pas de vêtements. Dit – Magnus, ni personne d'autre.

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_ T'es encore faible, tu ne peux pas utiliser ta magie et tu va faire une connerie.

_ Arrête Magnus ne la …

_ Je la jouerai protecteur Ethel je viens juste de te découvrir hors de question que je te perds.

Comme pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort j'essayais de faire lévier un objet mais, ça me bouffait tellement d'énergie que je tombais à terre sentant tout mon corps tremblait.

_ Regarde – toi Ethel …

_ Dis que je suis vulnérable ou faible et je te fais bouffer tes couilles.

_ Vraiment très classe.

Jace entreprit de m'aider à me relever mais je dégageais d'un geste sa main et, pris appui sur le lit pour me relever regardant fixement Alec. Même si j'étais loin de mes capacités de démon sans âme et fou, je refusais d'être considérer comme faible surtout d'être mise sur la touche.

_ D'accord tu restes de la partie. Céda – Alec, mais sous certaines conditions.

_ Qui sont ?

_ Tu te reposes le temps que ton corps soit ok, tu devra t'entraîner comme un Shadowhunter.

_ D'a …

_ T'ES PAS SERIEUX ALEXANDER !

On se tourna tous vers Magnus en rogne sa magie sortait de ses doigts, j'avais peur qu'il fasse une connerie mais, une simple pression d'Alec sur sa main sembla l'apaiser alors que, j'essayais de remonter dans le lit sans tomber pire que cette cuite en Russie où on était incapable de marcher avec Marissa.

_ Marissa s'il te plaît aide – moi. Supplia – Magnus

_ Suis désolé elle est du genre têtue. Dit – Marissa, mais je vais m'assurer qu'elle se repose.

Je levais les yeux au ciel amusé par « sa promesse » au fond de moi je savais qu'elle, y arriverait avec sa magie ou en me faisant partir, à la Nouvelle – Orléans chez des amis ravi de m'héberger.

Alec dit à tout le monde de sortir que je devais me reposer, on voyait bien que Magnus voulait rester avec moi et, son cher amant accepta lui disant juste de ne pas trop traîner clairement mon avis on s'en branle.

J'essayais tant bien que mal d'attraper les draps ce geste me torturait à mort putain il ne m'avait pas loupé cette fois. Magnus me recouvrit délicatement vérifiant quelques bandages et blessures, puis s'assit derrière moi me collant contre son torse.

_ J'ai …

_ Je suis la Terrible Ethel Lockwood, on ne me tue pas aussi facilement.

_ Ouais mais cette fois il ne t'a pas loupé quand Marissa et Raphaël t'ont trouvé, tu te vidais de ton sang et je sentais ta magie disparaître très vite.

Je fermais les yeux me souvenant des attaques, des blessures ainsi que du néant et mon désir, de mourir pour les protéger de ce salaud fou furieux. Magnus embrassa mon crâne ce qui me fit rouvrir les yeux alors, que je remarquais qu'il avait noué sa main à la mienne.

_ Ethel je veux …

_ Ne la joue pas grand frère protecteur même Marissa a arrêté depuis des années ou elle m'envoie en prison.

_ C'est pas une mauvaise idée ça.

_ Magnus suis sérieuse ne …

_ Ethel je veux juste pas te perdre même si c'est récent, j'ai l'impression que j'ai autant besoin de toi que d'Alexander.

Aie tu le sens la situation super délicate où un type t'ouvre son cœur alors, que tu sais depuis longtemps que tu vas, le trahir comme tous les autres pour te venger une bonne fois pour toute.

 _Ouais j'ai une vie à chier alors que je pourrais être heureuse avec Marissa, Magnus et la fine équipe. Peut – être même je pourrais réaliser de vieux rêves ou essayer d'avoir un mec. Mais aussi longtemps que Jonathan sera en vie, capable d'agir contre moi et tous ceux que j'aime ou, essayer de me garder auprès de lui je pourrais jamais vivre et être en paix._

 _Ouais une putain vie de merde avec un karma de merde._

Je me glissais sur le côté posant ma tête sur l'oreiller bien trop fin pendant que, Magnus retirait les cheveux tombés sur mon visage avec délicatesse. La fatigue commençait à me gagner mais je ne voulais pas, dormir c'était prendre le risque de revivre l'Enfer et ces deux nouvelles agressions.

_ Tu dois …

_ Utiliser ta magie s'il te plaît.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je veux pas tout revivre je veux juste dormir et ne faire aucun rêve.

_ Ce n'est pas une solution Ethel.

_ S'il te plaît Magnus.

_ Très bien.

Je fermais les yeux serrant sa main plus fort, il faisait planer son autre main à quelques centimètres de ma tête. Je sentais sa magie s'introduire en moi et calmer tout ce qu'il me faisait peur, en moins d'une minutes je dormais sans aucun rêve ni souvenir et c'était le pied total.


	11. Chapter 11

Avant de poster le nouveau chapitre, j'aimerais beaucoup remercier les personnes qui ont mis un commentaire ( je ne sais plus comment dis sur ce site ^^). Ca me fait très plaisir et me va droit au cœur surtout ça me donne envie de vous donner toujours de meilleurs chapitres et vous offrir un histoire à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Gros bisous,

Lunaesole

 **11.**

Après des semaines d'entraînement j'avais l'impression de faire aucun progré pire je trouvais que mon corps était plus faible qu'à mon réveil. Ca me mettait dans une telle colère que Marissa avait finit par aller chez Raphaël pour souffler et ne plus s'en prendre plein.

Tous les soirs je sortais faire la tournée des bars sachant parfaitement qu'un, membre de la fine équipe me suivait soi sur ordre d'Alec soi pour rassurer Magnus et Marissa. Dans tous les cas ça commençait à me saouler, mais je préférais me taire que de prendre le risque d'aller en prison.

J'avais finis par découvrir un bar assez chic à quelques rues du cœur de New – York. On y servait les meilleurs cocktails et, du vin de qualité venant de France et d'Italie surtout on y jouait du jazz ou des musiques, à te foudre les poils au garde à vous.

Ce soir c'était l'album d'un ténor français, j'avais la douce sensation de revivre ces soirées à l'opéra, où j'accompagnais des Shadowhunters ou des Créatures Obscures quand j'avais réussis mes entraînements. Sauf que maintenant je peux boire de l'alcool et je n'ai plus rien, à voir avec la petite fille des années 20.

_ Puisse – je ?

Je levais les yeux découvrant surprise le jeune homme du musée, celui qui ressemblait à mon cher soldat. Putain on dirait son frère jumeau aller ma vieille joue la charmeuse t'as vraiment besoin de tirer ton coup.

_ Oui bien sûre.

Il me remercia d'un sourire à se faire damner tout le corps mais, à ce jeu – là on peut y jouer à deux je me penchais légèrement en avant mettant en valeur mon décolleté et, un peu de dentelle de mon soutien – gorge.

 _Ma fille t'as bien fais de mettre un ensemble sexy, aller t'as même le droit de jouer un peu avant. Mais ça ne pardonne pas totalement le coup des … Oops excuse – moi ne pense pas à ça mais uniquement à cet objet de désir._

Je laissais mes doigts tracer le contour de mon verre attendant qu'il prenne la parole, mais il se contentait de regarder mes yeux, mes lèvres et mon décolleté en souriant. Heureusement que je rougis pas facilement sinon, je serais déjà complétement rouge.

_ Puisse – je vous faire une confidence.

_ Dites – moi.

_ Je vous préférai dans votre petite robe noire.

_ Ah et pourquoi ça ?

_ Elle vous donnait l'air encore plus sexy.

Je lui adressais un sourire charmeur évitant de baisser les yeux on se mit à parler de tout et de rien, sans jamais dire nos prénoms. De temps en temps je laissais mes doigts effleurer sa main ou, mon pied caresser le sien mais le plus important c'était que je voyais, le désir brûler dans ses yeux.

 _Prends – moi tout suite grand fou … Oh pardon je me suis égaré mais bon voilà quoi._

Prétextant un besoin maquillage je me dirigeai vers les toilettes prenant,soin de rouler des hanches et me demandant si, il aurait le courage de m'y rejoindre. Et la réponse fut un grand oui.

J'avais à peine ouvert mon rouge à lèvre qu'il entrait verouillant la porte derrière lui on se fixait à peine une seconde qu'il se dirigeait vers, moi en quelques pas faisant augmenter mon rythme cardiaque.

Il m'embrassait alternant douceur et sauvagerie ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux, avant de glisser tout le long de mon corps s'arrêtant sur mes seins, mes hanches et mes reins où il poussa, un peu dessus pour me coller contre lui. Ce geste me cambra lui donnant accès à mon cou et, ma gorge qu'il embrassait et suçotait imposant des marques sur ma peau pâle.

Avec un peu de chance il pourrait, me faire oublier les derniers agissements de Jonathan. Oui bon ça va j'ai le droit d'espèrer.

Je lui retirais son tee – shirt faisant glisser lentement mes mains de ses épaules à sa ceinture j'arrivai à lui tirer des gémissements terriblement sexy contre ma peau. _Ce type est un pur objet de désir et, je sais très bien de quoi je parle._

Il me plaqua contre un mur remontant mes bras au – dessus de ma tête, avec une prise incroyablement ferme . Un léger sentiment de peur me gagna au souvenir de ce geste et, mon amant d'un soir du s'en rendre compte, vu qu'il libéra un peu mes bras.

_ Tu peux dire stop quand tu veux. Chuchota – t – il, même si j'espère que tu ne le dis pas.

_ Continue c'est juste …

_ T'as pas à te justifier c'est pas comme si il allait avoir d'autres rounds.

_ Qui sait.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau faisant glisser ma culotte et remontant ma jupe, adorée au niveau de ma taille. Ses doigts faisaient des allers – retours à l'intérieur de mes cuisses avant, de rentrer en moi me tirant un petit cri de plaisir. Putain ce type est vraiment doué un vrai Dieu.

Je remontais une de mes jambes sur sa hanche ma tête rejetait en arrière lui, permettant de continuer ce qu'il faisait subir à, mon cou et ma gorge accompagné de soupir. D'un discret claquement de doigt, Dieu merci je peux encore faire ça son pantalon ainsi que son boxer se baissèrent révélant, une magnifique verge que je caressais du bout des doigts.

_ Tu vas finir par me rendre fou.

_ J'y compte bien.

Tout en embrassant il mit une capote puis entra en moi avec un coup de, rein qui me fit crier de plaisir et surprise. Je nouais mes jambes autour de sa taille mes doigts griffaient son dos pendant, qu'il alternait des va – vient lents et doux avec des profonds et rapides me faisant prendre un de ses pieds. Sans s'arrêter il m'allongea sur un meuble faisant tomber ma pochette ouverte, c'est ainsi que la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit, dans les toilettes mais je m'en foutais complétement.

Je n'avais plus du tout conscience de où j'étais ni depuis combien de temps on baisait, dans ces toilettes mais une chose était sûre, j'étais toute proche de jouir et lui aussi. Il n'hésitait pas à aller de plus en plus vite et, de plus en plus profond j'étais même obligé de m'agripper à lui et, mes ongles étaient enfoncés dans son dos.

Après encore quelques coups de rein on jouit dans un dernier cri de plaisir il avait niché sa tête dans mon cou, essayant de respirer normalement pendant que je caressais doucement ses cheveux, encore tremblante du plaisir qu'il venait de me donner.

_ C'était vraiment incroyable. Dit – il

_ Oui vraiment très bon.

Il embrassa tendrement mon cou resserant sa prise autour de moi alors que, je remarquais ma marque démoniaque dans une des glaces ça faisait un moment que je n'arrivais plus à la faire apparaître.

_ C'est parfait. Chuchotais – je, absolument parfait.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

L'Institut était en plein branle – bas combat, celui qui avait le malheur d'être sur le passage, d'un Shadowhunter se faisait engueuler comme pas possible.

Les habituelles Créatures Obscures c'est – à – dire Magnus, Marissa, Raphaël, Maia, Simon, Luke et moi nous étions tout simplement ignorés alors nous avions finis par nous, asseoir sur les marches de l'estrade.

Magnus avait fait apparaître des gobelets fumants et des gâteaux d'un Starbucks, il écoutait avec attention mon aventure d'un soir et, la façon donc je mettais prise pour récupérer le numéro. Il me semblait apercevoir un sourire amusé.

Au bout d'un long moment la fine équipe arrivait l'air grave, on se doutait tous que quelque chose de terrible, s'était produit et j'étais prête à parier que Jonathan devait être concerné.

_ Clary qu'est qui se passe ? Demanda – Simon

_ Le Labyrinthe en Spirale a été attaqué. Répondit – elle, par Jonathan et une armée de Damné.

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'un coup de massue, je sentais la magie de Magnus bouilloner en lui j'exercais une pression sur sa main, il fixait Alec avec l'espoir d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle.

_ Elle n'y était pas. Dit – son amant, ni Catharina ni Tessa.

_ Merci mon Dieu a – t – on une idée du pourquoi ?

_ Non pour l'instant on fait tout pour aider le Labyrinthe.

Magnus se leva pour se nicher dans les bras d'Alec, ce dernier embrassa sa tempe tout en, caressant doucement son dos. A la vue de ce couple aimant on sourit tous et je remarquais, que Marissa regardait Raphaël avec un sourire tendre.

 _Il faut que je sache tous les détails, il faut que je sache tous les détails. Aller tous en rythme il faut que je sache tous les détails, bon c'était faux mais on s'en fout car il faut que je sache tous les détails._

Je me levais passant une main dans mes cheveux, j'essayais de trouver une explication à son acte, comme lorsque j'étais sa chose et qu'il m'obligeait à tuer ou faire des choses à sa place.

Plus je réfléchissais plus certaines de ses phrases revenaient à la surface, elles disaient toutes la même chose. Il avait trouvé un moyen pour que je sois à tout jamais sa chose, incapable d'agir librement il devait avoir reçu l'aide de sa mère.

Je me tournais vers Magnus toujours dans les bras d'Alec, ça me faisait de la peine de les déranger mais, je devais savoir si c'était possible de s'en procurer au Labyrinthe.

_ Magnus … Magnus … MAGNUS !

_ Quoi ? Marmona – t – il sans quitter les bras d'Alec

_ Peut – on se procurer des Pierres d'Ame au Labyrinthe ?

_ Bien sûre très facilement même.

Sa réponse me fit l'effet d'un coup en plein ventre, je m'appuyais contre un mur écoutant Jace expliquer, à Clary et Simon l'utilité des Pierres d'Ame. Je fermais les yeux avant de les regarder, ils attendaient tous une explication qui me glaçait le sang.

_ Quand j'étais sa chose on est allé manger avec « sa mère ». Expliquais – je, elle lui disait connaître un rituel pour contrôler, les âmes et un des ingrédients c'était une Pierre d'Ame.

_ Tu sais qui est sa mère ? Demanda – Magnus, et comment elle connaît ce rituel ?

_ J'ignore comment elle le connaissait et « sa mère » c'est Lilith.

Cette révélation fut accueilli par un silence de mort, j'avais presque envie de leur hurler d'agir ou, de dire quelque chose mais j'étais incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

Alec serrait un peu plus Magnus coulant un regard à sa sœur et son Parabatai, Raphaël avait attirer Marissa contre lui et, Luke avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Clary et,Simon gardant un œil sur Maia.

Tous pensaient qu'à protéger ceux qu'ils aimaient et, c'était tout à fait normal voire ironiquement humain. J'avais également ce genre de pensé malgré tout, je ne pus m'empêcher de chuchoter :

_ Je suis désolé je voulais pas vous embarquer dans tout ça.

Ils sortient de leur torpeur prenant conscience qu'on devait, agir avant que Jonathan n'attaque encore une fois, ou qu'il essaie de s'en prendre à moi par je ne sais quelle biais.

Magnus embrassa Alec avec passion faisant glisser ses mains, le long du corps du Shadowhunter ce dernier rougissait mais on devinait facilement que son corps réagissait à ce contact.

_ Je t'aime. Lui chuchota – le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis se positionna à mes côtés ouvrant, un portail pour je ne sais où. Sans me rendre compte j'avais glissé ma main dans la, sienne y puisant un peu de courage.

_ Je la conduis chez nous. Dit – Magnus, elle y sera à l'abri avec les barrières.

_ Bien je veux que d'autres viennent avec vous. Ordonna – Alec, il doit avoir aucun moyen de l'atteindre.

_ Je veux …

_ Ethel. Me supplia – Marissa, pour une fois obéis s'il te plaît.

_ D'accord d'accord. Cédais – je, mais j'ai besoin de récupérer des affaires.

Magnus claqua des doigts m'adressant un clin d'oeil c'était sa façon, de me dire que c'était un détail sans, importance pourtant j'aurais aimé retrourner à l'appart juste un instant, pour reprendre tranquillement mes esprits.

_ Allons – y Ethel. Dit – Magnus, à plus tard mon bel Alexander.

Le pauvre Alec était aussi rouge que les lèvres d'Isabelle je suivis Magnus de l'autre côté du portail, découvrant amusé des vêtements abandonnés un peu partout dans le salon. Ils ont du passer une agréable soirée.

_ T'es dans la chambre d'ami de la dernière fois. Dit – Magnus, surtout t'hésites pas à faire comme chez toi.

_ D'accord merci.

_ Je t'en prie.

Me souvenant du chemin je gagnais la chambre heureuse d'y retrouver mes affaires, même celles que je protégeais avec de la magie. J'ouvris l'armoire y découvrant tous mes vêtements, mes sacs, mes chaussures et mes accesoires Magnus avait vraiment pensé à tout.

De l'autre côté de la porte j'entendais de vieilles chansons d'amour française je me laissais tomber sur le lit, pensant à cette révélation dans cette situation qui nous échappe et, à cette horrible solution qui envahissait, mon esprit depuis quelques semaines déjà.

La seule si on n'arrivait pas à mettre hors d'état de nuire Jonathan.


	13. Chapter 13

Bien le bonjour tout le monde, un rapide petit message pour vous dire que je vais essayer de rajouter un peu plus de Malec et donc je posterais peut - être pas aussi rapidement que ce fut le cas en ce moment.

Bisous,

Lunaesole

 **13 ( point vue de Magnus).**

Je suis joie et amour dans mon corps ! Je suis une putain de danse de la joie ! Je suis un bécot sur la fesse de Robert Lightwood !

J'allais passer toute la journée avec mes trois anges et deux m'avaient promis, qu'il ne parleraient ni ne traqueraient l'autre salaud de Jonathan. Rien pour que ça je pourrais embrasser Jace avec la langue.

Je regardais attendri Madzie et Ethel jouer à la poupée dans le salon, parlant par moment d'Halloween qui, approchait à grand pas tout comme la fête que j'organisais pour l'occasion.

J'envoyais un énième message à Alec lui ordonnant de ramener son joli petit cul ferme mon amant devait donner des recommandations à Isabelle, avant de nous rejoindre sauf que je sais à quelle point, Alec a du mal à se détendre et arrêter d'être un Shadowhunter.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Alec fit son entré accompagné de Max qui regardait, l'appart d'un air admiratif et intrigué par certains objets. Je n'avais pas pensé à l'inviter mais c'était une, très bonne idée de l'éloigner de l'Institut le temps d'une journée.

Alec m'embrassait tendrement posant ses mains sur mes hanches puis, il prit Madzie dans ses bras et la fit, tournoyer dans les airs cette vision était dès plus adorable et, me donner envie de fonder une famille avec lui.

_ Je suis désolé pour le retard. Dit – Alec, mes parents et l'Inquisitrice Herondale sont arrivés, j'ai du leurs expliquer que je prenais ma journée avec Max, et qu'Izzy allait me remplacer avec l'aide de Jace.

_ Ne t'en fais pas le plus important c'est que tu es là. Dis – je, ainsi que Max ça va vous faire du bien.

_ Ouai beaucoup de bien.

Je l'embrassais avec tout mon amour posant une main sur sa hanche, et l'autre dans le dos de Madzie cette dernière avait noué ses bras autour de nos cous. Qu'est que j'aimerais pouvoir vivre cet instant à tout jamais.

_ Si on dérange vous le dites. Se moqua – Ethel accompagné d'un clic, ou mieux je vais faire un tour avec le frère d'Alec.

_ Primo il s'appelle Max ma belle. Dis – je, secundo on reste tous ensemble.

_ Bien chef et c'est quoi le programme ?

_ On va profiter de New – York.

Alec me regardait surpris il devait avoir penser que j'allais nous emmener loin, de New – York et je dois avouer y avoir penser, mais la ville était très agréable en plein automne surtout elle proposait plusieurs, activités pour Halloween même Central Park chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis les années 40.

J'aidais Madzie à enfiler ses affaires jetant des coups d'œil à Ethel qui, finissait de se préparer tout, en racontant un film à Max. Le jeune Lightwood buvait les paroles de ma sœur et, c'était agréablement surprenant.

_ Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda – Alec

_ Non il manque quelque chose à Max. Répondit – Ethel

On fixait tous Max cherchant ce qui lui manquait pendant, qu'il regardait Ethel avec un sourire ma sœur venait de faire apparaître une écharpe d'un beau rouge, avec le symbole des Lightwood en bas.

_ L pour Lightwood! S'exclama – Max

_ Gagné jeune Shadowhunter. Dit – Ethel en lui passant autour du cou, maintenant on peut y aller.

_ Bonne idée ou Magnus va être capable de changer de tenue. Se moqua – Alec

Je le regardais avec l'air choqué déclenchant les rires de tous alors très, discrètement je les pris en photo voulant, absolument garder des souvenirs de cette journée. Car je savais que ça risquait d'être compliqué, d'en vivre une seconde puis elle me semblait déjà parfaite.

Alec et moi tenions par la main Madzie qui, de temps en temps, se balancer pour qu'on la fasse sauter, au dessus d'une flaque ou juste pour s'amuser pendant que Max racontait quelque, chose à Ethel avec de grands gestes et des bruits d'explosion il me semble.

_ T'as raison Magnus. Sourit – Alec, cette journée fait du bien.

_ Je sais vous en aviez besoin Ethel et toi. Dis – je, et comme ça tu peux profiter de ton frère et de Madzie.

_ Et toi de ta sœur.

Je le regardais interdis cherchant à quelle moment je nous avais trahis car même si, on en avait jamais parlé Ethel et moi attendions d'avoir, un semblant de relation fraternel pour l'annoncer à tout le monde. Alec se retenait de se moquer de moi mais son petit sourire le trahissait clairement dans un coin de ma tête, je notais que j'allais devoir le torturer lors d'une de nos nuits torrides, pour me venger de ce fouettage de gueule.

_ Magnus je suis le grand frère d'une petite sœur et de deux petits frères, je reconnais facilement les gestes ainsi qu'habitudes et, regards d'un frère sur ses précieux petits. Expliqua – t – il, mais on en parlera de ça à deux à l'appart.

_ Ouais la boutique de costume Ethel et Max. Dis – je

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda – Max surpris

_ Il faut qu'on trouve nos costumes pour ma fête d'Halloween.

Après un long moment dans la boutique, on fila dans une maison hantée où je pus profiter tranquillement, d'Alec vu qu'Ethel était à l'avant avec Madzie et Max. Par moment on entendait leurs cris suivis, de très prêt par leurs rires.

_ Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas peur. Dit – Alec, sinon on en aurait deux dans notre lit.

_ T'as pas tort. Riais – je, sans oublier Président Miaou.

_ Aussi.

Je fis un bond de dix mètres lorsqu'un démon en carton apparut devant moi, il semblait tout droit sorti des profondeurs d'Edom. Alec, ayant remarqué mon bond, glissa sa main dans la mienne me chuchotant :

_ N'aie pas peur je te protège.

_ Merci mon ange.

Quelle chance qu'on soit dans le noir où il aurait vu mes joues un peu rose jamais on m'a dit qu'on me protégerait et, encore moins au creux de mon oreille. Mon Alexander arrive à m'offrir, des premières fois incroyables et en plus il arrive à me tirer des petits rougissements.

J'aperçu deux flashs suivis par des rires et des pieds qui courent signe, qu'Ethel devait nous avoir pris en photo, avec la complicité des petits.

_ Ils sont pas possible. Marmonna – Alec

_ Ouais mais on les aime.

_ Heureusement sinon ils seraient enfermé à l'Institut avec un Frère Silencieux.

_ Ouais c'est vraiment terrible comme punition.

Mon amant m'embrassa tendrement alors que nos trois « monstres » nous attendaient dehors Madzie reprit sa place entre nous avec un immense sourire, et des yeux pétillants comme du champagne.

_ Sais pas vous mais j'ai froid et faim. Dit – Ethel, on se pose dans un Starbuck ?

_ A vos ordres Madame. Dis – je avec une petite révérence

Il nous fallut pas longtemps pour trouver un Starbuck à quelques mètres de Central Park, où on pouvait apercevoir diverses activités pour les enfants à peine installé Madzie s'assit à califourchon sur les jambes d'Alec, elle était bien décidé à lui mettre sa couronne de princesse.

_ Attend Madzie je vais t'aider. Ria – Max

Mon amant se retrouva aux prises des petits qui, en plus de la couronne, essayaient de lui mettre le reste des accessoires. Je les pris en photo pendant qu'Ethel passait notre commande, un œil posé sur son téléphone où, défilait une invitation à dîner pleine de sous – entendu à peine voilé.

_ Ton amant de la dernière fois. Dis – je

_ Oui il a envie d'un round 2. Susurra – t – elle

_ Et toi ?

_ Aussi mais …

_ Tu sais que tu peux sortir même …

_ Magnus je sais c'est juste …

_ T'as …

_ J'ai pas peur je veux profiter d'eux.

Elle tendit son gloss à Madzie avec un petit sourire même si, elle disait ne pas avoir peur Ethel perdait, par moment sa douce folie afin de réfléchir à quelque chose d'important. Comme j'aimerai la protéger de tout ça.

_ T'es une jolie princesse Alec. Se moqua – Ethel

Je me tournai vers mon amant portant tous les accessoires de princesse ainsi, qu'un beau gloss rouge qui faisait, biller d'envie les yeux de Madzie. Je pris plusieurs photos en particulier d'Alec qui tirait, la langue dans un geste très puéril faisant rire notre table. Comme quoi il peut – être amusant mon ange.

_ Votre commande. Dit – un serveur en louchant sur Ethel

Ma sœur se foutait complétement de lui et d'un côté je la comprends, ce type n'avait absolument rien d'intéressant, et moche comme pas possible. Le pauvre il a vraiment rien pour lui.

_ Mlle a besoin d'autre chose ? Demanda – t – il

_ Oui que vous dégagez. Répondit – Ethel

Le pauvre serveur repartit avec une mine de chien battu ce qui fit, sourire Ethel et amuser Alec qui essayait, de retirer les accessoires ainsi que le gloss.

_ A nous. Dis – je

_ A nous. Répétèrent – ils

Je rangeais l'ordinateur d'Ethel regardant Alec recouvrir la fine équipe avec un air, attendri et il y avait de quoi l'être voire même surpris. Max et Madzie s'étaient endormi sur le ventre d'Ethel et, leurs doigts étaient en contact.

A cet instant il n'y avait plus de Shadowhunter ni de Créature Obscure mais, juste une fine équipe fatigué par leur folle journée.

_ Ils sont adorable. Chuchotais – je

_ Oui il y a même Président Miaou. Murmura – Alec, il nous a quitté le traître.

Je pouffais de rire en regardant la petite boule de poil au bout du lit puis à la suite d'Alec, j'embrassais les fronts de Madzie et Max hésitant à en déposer un à Ethel.

_ Allons – y il y a du vin qui nous attend. Dis – je tout bas

_ Juste une seconde.

Mon ange les prit en photo avant de me suivre au salon devenu un véritable, champ de bataille en particulier au moment, où Max et Madzie se sont mit à jouer aux chevaliers avec la complicité d'Ethel.

Je rangeais les jouets de Madzie se trouvant dans le canapé pendant qu'Alec s'occupait des verres en soufflant il avait beaucoup joué avec les petits au parc avant de porter Madzie sur ses épaules le temps d'une longue promenade.

_ Quelle journée de dingue. Dit – Alec, j'ai cru qu'ils ne dormiraient jamais.

_ J'avoue mais une fois qu'on les entends plus on se demande quelle bêtise ils font.

_ Oui surtout qu'Ethel les aide beaucoup.

_ J'avoue.

Mon ange se nicha contre moi me tendant un verre avant de désigner un des tableaux où, Madzie avait accroché un dessin nous représentant tous mais ce qui retenait mon attention, c'était qu'elle s'était dessiné entre Alec et moi avec le mot « famille » juste au – dessus, ainsi que deux cœurs sur les côtés l'un bleu et l'autre paillette.

_ On a vraiment l'air d'une famille. Dit – Alec

Je devais avouer qu'il avait raison et j'aimais le fait qu'il est ce genre, de pensée au sujet de Madzie et nous. Surtout que la petite sorcière avait passé quasi toute la journée avec nous et, les rares fois où elle était avec Ethel et Max, on gardait toujours un œil aimant et protecteur sur elle.

_ J'aimerai qu'elle fasse parti de nos vie. Chuchota – t – il, qu'elle soit là avec toi quand je rentre.

Putain je m'attendais pas à celle – là ! Heureusement que j'avais rien dans la bouche ! Il a vraiment dit ce que je viens d'entendre !?

Je baissais mon regard vers mon ange qui rêvait à cette vie de famille avec Madzie, aux premières fois qu'elle nous offrirait, à ses rires résonnant dans tout l'appart quand elle danserait, aux grandes étapes de sa vie et son premier bal au bras d'un garçon, qu'on fusillerait du regard pour lui faire peur.

Je le serrais un peu plus contre moi mettant à imaginer cette vie, auquel je n'aurais jamais penser par le passé, mais avec lui je suis d'accord pour mener cette vie bien rangé sachant, parfaitement que tous nos amis nous aideront quoi qu'il arrive.

_ On pourrait faire une demande. Dis – je très sérieux

_ Magnus l'Enclave a …

_ Et alors ? Il s'agit du bien – être d'une petite sorcière ils pourraient être pour.

_ Ouais mais là tout de suite j'ai d'autre projet te concernant.

Mon ange m'embrassa avec fougue et passion faisant glisser ses mains le long, de mes bras jusqu'à maser, fermement mes cuisses réussissant à me tirer un gémissement de plaisir. Je fis planer les verres sur la table et le pris à bras gagnant, un petit rire contre mes lèvres alors je sentis mon cœur se gonflait d'amour, pour ce Néphilim qui me rend fou depuis toutes ses années et je parle pas uniquement au lit.

_ J'ai une vengeance à prendre. Susurrais – je, tu risques de souffrir.

_ Allons on sait tous les deux que tu ne peux pas me faire de mal. Se moqua – t – il, tu es un gentil petit sorcier.

_ Ah oui tu veux jouer à ça Shadowhunter.

Tout en gagnant doucement notre chambre je laissais ma magie caresser son corps et parfois, elle exerçait une pression sur son sexe le faisant rogner contre mes lèvres qu'il maltraitaient mon Dieu il va finir par me rendre complétement fou, ou il va réveiller un membre de notre fine équipe.

Je le déposais sur le lit claquant des doigts pour verrouiller la porte, et insonoriser toute la pièce il me regardait avec un tel désir que même un démon du sexe, aurait rougit comme une tomate.

En un claquement de doigt on se retrouva tous les deux nus je laissais mon regard dévorer ce corps, que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Aucun doute il a bel et bien du sang d'ange qui coule dans ses veines.

_ Tu comptes me regarder encore longtemps. Susurra – t – il

_ Oui tu es si tentant comme ça.

Alec rougit légèrement pendant que je l'embrassais laissant mes doigts glisser, lentement le long de son corps par, moment je redessinais ses runes que je connaissais par cœur. Il frissonnait de plaisir sous mes caresses mouvant ses hanches, dès que mes doigts s'approchaient de son sexe tendu.

Bien décidé à jouer avec lui je continuais ce petit ménage, y ajouter un peu de magie froide sur son sexe Alec se cambrait en gémissant pendant que je marquais son cou ou, embrassais sa pomme d'Adam.

_ Mag … Magnus … S'il … Te … Plaît.

_ Hmmm j'en ai …

_ Je t'en supplie.

Je regardais mon ange rejetant sa tête en arrière et yeux fermés prendre son pied, sous ma torture désirant en avoir beaucoup plus.

 _Note à moi – même remercier Maryse et Robert pour cet ange de tentation._

D'une main je le branlait pendant que deux doigts s'occupaient de le, préparer alternant douceur et vitesse. Alec semblait totalement perdu sous cette double torture moi je trouvais tellement tentant que, j'avais du mal à me retenir de le prendre.

_ Mag … Magnus...

_ Oui.

_ S'il … Te … Plaît.

_ Quoi ? Je comprends pas.

_ Tu sais … Très bien.

_ Non désolé soi plus clair.

_ Pr … Prend moi.

Tout en continuant de le branler j'entrais en lui d'un coup gagnant un, petit cri de plaisir et surprise qui fit, augmenter mes coups de rein juste pour l'entendre gémir de nouveau.

Mon ange était tellement beau à cet instant : la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, les cheveux en bataille, la bouche entrouverte et le corps en sueur. Un vrai objet de luxure et de désir rien qu'à moi.

Deux – trois fois Alec essaya d'inverser les positions alors j'usa de ma magie pour le maintenir, en place soufflant sur ses têtons et augmentant mes coups de reins.

Au bout d'un moment mon ange finit par venir dans un cri de pur plaisir et, peu de temps après, je le suivis faisant exploser un objet sous le coup de cet orgasme.

Alec m'embrassa tendrement en fixant amoureusement mes yeux qui, devaient être identique à ceux d'un chat.

_ J'aime quand tu as ces yeux. Chuchota – t – il tel un secret

Je me nichais contre lui le libérant de ma magie afin que ses bras puissent se refermer, autour de moi tel un cocon protecteur et aimant. Il embrassa délicatement mon front sombrant doucement, dans le sommeil pendant que je le regardais faisant glisser doucement, mes doigts le long de son bras.

_ Aku cinta kamu. Chuchotais – je, je t'aime mon bel Alexander.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

 _Ok ma fille je sais que c'est compliqué mais, il faut que tu te réveilles même si, t'as la tête aussi lourde que, les nichons de Kim Kardashian. Aller vas – y ma fille tu peux le faire, je crois en toi vas – y !_

J'ouvris les yeux découvrant une chambre loin d'être celle de Magnus, déjà c'était des draps en coton bleu et, non en soie fine vert.

Au prix d'un gros effort je me remémoirais la soirée que j'avais passé avec mon amant, au rythme de musique latine, d'alcool fort, de nourriture épicée et de, baise torride dans toutes les pièces de l'appart.

 _Bah ma fille je suis très fière de toi, t'as vachement gérer de la cacahuète et vu, comme t'as l'air bien détentue, il a du te foutre au septième ciel à chaque fois._

J'enfilais sa chemise qui traînait à terre rejoignant le salon vide alors, je ressentis un peu de peur à l'idée que, Jonathan puisse s'en prendre à lui. Tiens c'est « une première » depuis toutes ses années, il faut que j'en parle à … MERDE MARISSA !

Je me jetai sur mon téléphone remarquant l'heure ainsi qu'un message de Marissa, me disant qu'elle serait en retard à notre, point de chute à cause d'un petit problème vampirique.

 _J'ai vraiment intêret de la faire parler car là ça m'a l'air vraiment sérieux, et c'est très très incroyable connaissant Marissa._

_ La Belle au Bois Dormant s'est réveillé sans baiser.

Je me tournai vers l'entrée découvrant avec plaisir mon amant il portait un jogging au bas de ses hanches, un débardeur sous un gilet moulant tout son buste et, ses cheveux étaient humide et décoiffés. Un vrai plaisir pour les yeux dès le matin.

_ Oui mais je ne suis pas contre en avoir un. Susurrais – je

Il déposa le sachet d'une boulangerie française sur le comptoir puis, m'embrassa en souriant contre mes lèvres, pendant que je lui retirai son gilet qui clairement était de trop.

J'avais vraiment envie d'un autre round mais je devais rester sérieuse, si je voulais voir Marissa et savoir, ce qu'il se passe entre Raphaël et elle.

A contrecoeur je me détachais de lui jetant un coup d'oeil au sachet réalisant à quelle, point j'avais faim en particulier quand, mon ventre se mit à gargouiller comme pas possible.

 _Comment perdre toute classe et glamour en une seconde. Ton ventre se met à gargouiller avec force, ça fait vraiment mais vraiment chier._

_ On dirait que t'as faim. Ria – t – il

_ Oh trois fois rien. Dis – je

_ Dans ce cas je vais faire le petit déj.

_ Ok je vais en profiter pour me laver et m'habiller.

_ Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

_ Merci mais je préfére quand tu me déshabilles.

Je déposais un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, récupérais mes affaires à travers tout l'appart puis filais, à la salle de bain où je m'appuyais contre la porte me mordant, la lèvre inférieur au souvenir de mon amant et de nos étreintes.

J'usais de magie pour me donner un allure correcte avec mes vêtements de la veille, puis regagnait la pièce à vivre où, il avait préparer un petit déjeuner très appétissant avec un air de jazz. On mangea en parlant de tout et de rien mais le plus important, j'avais réussis à lui faire dire son prénom aller tous ensemble danse de la joie têton à l'air !

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois posant mes mains sur ses fesses, puis filais rejoindre Marissa à, notre point de chute avec l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Putain j'en oublierais presque tout, le bordel que je vie et fais subir aux autres à cause de l'autre salaud.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure où j'en profita pour commander en Italie Marissa arriva l'air heureuse au possible et, portant une chemise de Raphaël en robe et ça lui allait très bien.

_ Ethel je suis désolé d'être en retard. Dit – elle, un problème …

_ Vampirique qui s'est joué au lit. Me moquais – je

_ Oui viens - là ma belle

Marissa me serra très fort contre elle mon Dieu comme ses câlins m'ont manqué, et je réalisais à quelle point on s'était éloigné, ces derniers temps à cause de tout ce bordel et de ma mauvaise humeur.

_ Je t'aime mon chaton. Chuchotais – je

_ Je t'aime aussi.

On s'installa à table nous lançant dans les potins au sujet de tous, les immortels qu'on connait certains nous, faisaient tellement rire que toutes les, personnes présentes nous fusillaient du regard.

_ Comment se passe chez Magnus et Alec ? Demanda – t – elle

_ Ca va je m'y fais assez bien. Répondis – je, le truc chiant c'est que j'ai quasi plus de liberté

_ Je te fais rappeler qu'ils te surveillaient depuis notre arrivé.

_ Je sais mais au moins j'arrivais à les semer là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir du miel au cul.

Le serveur nous regardait avec l'air outré alors on se morda l'intérieur de, la joue pour retenir notre fou rire. Si il savait notre âge et les rares fois où on s'est conduit en Dame là, il pourrait être choqué et pas qu'un peu.

_ Au fait il y a une rumeur à ton sujet. M'apprit – Marissa

_ Qui dit quoi ?

_ Tu serais en couple avec Magnus et Alec lui servirait à avoir du pouvoir.

J'avalais de travers un morceau de mon dessert, j'avais les yeux qui pleurent et ne cessais de tousser, au point que Marissa usa de sa magie pour me sauver elle me tendit mon verre que je vidai cul – sec.

_ Qui est …

_ Ethel c'est une rumeur je ne sais pas qui en est à l'origine.

_ Ok tu l'as appris comment ?

_ Par Raphaël.

_ Le fameux Raphaël.

_ N'essaie pas de changer de conversation et dis – moi tout.

_ Te dire quoi ?

_ Ce qu'il y a entre Magnus et toi.

Je soupirai cherchant un moyen de détourner naturellement la conversation mouais autant dire que je suis foutue, l'une comme l'autre on arrivait toujours à obtenir les infos qu'on veut, même si pour y parvenir on utilise des moyens peu catholique.

Et là pour Marissa c'était clairement du croustillant qu'elle pourrait raconter, à son Raphaël et ainsi, à toutes les Créatures Obscures.

_ Ok mais tu dois me jurer de rien dire à personne.

_ A qui tu veux que j'en parle.

_ Sais pas à Raphaël peut – être.

_ Tu sais …

_ Oui je sais mais s'il te plaît jure – le.

_ Très bien je le jure sur notre serment.

_ Merci chaton.

Je respira un grand coup et lui raconta tout enfin presque tout je gardais, sous silence mon agression au Pandemonium et, l'intervention de Magnus pour me sauver de Jonathan.

Marissa m'écoutait avec attention les yeux grands ouverts et hochant doucement de la tête quand j'eu finis elle me fixait avec l'air choqué comme moi, quand elle m'a annoncé que Luke Evans est gay.

_ PUTAIN J'Y CROIS PAS ! S'écria – t – elle, T'AS UN FRERE !

_ Tu veux un porte – voix peut – être. Marmonais – je, l'Angleterre n'a pas du t'entendre.

_ Désolé mais c'est une sacrée nouvelle et ça explique ses habitudes par moment.

_ Ouais le hic c'est …

_ Qu'il a tendance à te protéger et c'est normal tu sais, on fait ça avec les gens qu'on aime.

_ Je sais Marissa c'est trop par moment même toi tu sais qu'il a des limites.

_ Parce que je te connais depuis longtemps Magnus dois apprendre à te connaître.

_ T'as raison.

_ Comme toujours.

Je lui adressais un beau doigt remarquant qu'elle lisait un message de Raphaël lui, proposant une soirée opéra chic et une nuit de folie qui, fit rougir telle une tomate ma meilleure amie.

_ Alors toi et Raphaël. Dis – je avec un petit sourire

_ Je te raconte tout si tu m'aides à trouver un costume et une tenue de soirée.

_ Shopping et révélation c'est un très bon programme.

Tout en gagnant la boutique de costume, j'écoutais Marissa me parler de Raphaël et, tout ce qu'ils ont fait ensemble. Il avait un je ne sais quoi dans sa voix et ses yeux brillaient de milles éclats, comme à chaque fois qu'elle tombait amoureuse.

_ T'en penses quoi ?

Je regardais ma meilleure amie vêtue en Reine de Coeur sexy elle allait rendre tout le monde dingue à la, fête de Magnus peut – être même elle aurait le droit à une contre – soirée, torride avec son Raphaël.

_ T'es incroyablement sexy !

_ Tu crois que Raphaël va aimer.

_ Bah si il aime pas soi il est gay soi il fait parti des ordres.

_ Ouais t'as pas tort au fait pourquoi tu cherches pas de costume ?

_ Je l'ai déjà.

_ Ok je vais en essayer un autre.

Même si on n'avait pas le droit je me glissais dans la cabine et, m'assis par – terre regardant ma meilleure amie se, déshabiller tout en étudiant son corps avec attention.

_ Heureusement qu'on est magique. Dit – elle, et qu'on peut changer ou faire disparaître certains détails.

_ T'as raison mais on …

_ Ethel on est gourmande et pas qu'un peu.

_ Pas faux.

Marissa venait d'enfiler un superbe costume d'Harley Quinn version film, ça lui faisait un super beau cul elle se mit à tourner sur elle – même avec un de ses sourires.

_ Tu …

_ Tu l'aimes ? Osais – je demander

_ Qui ?

_ Raphaël.

Elle me fixait tout en réfléchissant à ma question mais tout son être s'était mis à, irradier quand j'avais prononcé le prénom de son vampire.

_ Alors ?

_ Je crois … Oui je l'aime Ethel.

_ Wahoo c'est …

_ Je sais mais il est différent de tous les autres.

_ Hmmm.

Elle s'assit à mes côtés en soupirant pendant que je prennais sa main dans la mienne, ma tête se posa d'elle – même sur, son épaule m'offrant une bouffé de son parfum, le même depuis le jour où on s'est rencontré.

_ Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

_ Merci mais tu restes à mes côtés.

_ Bien sûre avec des Sex on the Beach, des douceurs sucrées et des films qu'on adore.

_ Ouais ensemble pour toujours et à jamais.

_ Pour toujours et à jamais.

Marissa se remit dehout en sautillant et tournant sur elle – même pendant que, je chantais la dernière de Charlie Puth ce qui faisait, rager un peu la femme dans la cabine d'à côté.

_ Bon ma vieille tu te décides. Dis – je, il te faut encore ta tenue pour ce soir.

_ Pas faux Harley ou Reine de Coeur ?

_ Harley t'as un super cul avec.

_ Merci bébé.

_ Je t'en prie.

Ma meilleure amie se rhabillait en vitesse avant de me traîner de boutique en, boutique essayant de me tirer des infos au sujet, de la fête de Magnus ou de sa relation avec Alec mais surtout, elle voulait que je lui parle de mon incroyable amant James.


	15. Chapter 15

**15 ( point vue de Jonathan).**

Je traversais Central Park évitant des couples et des familles venus, profiter des activités sous cette douce chaleur d'autonme. J'imaginais ma vie avec ma chose après le rituel enfin, je devrais dire ma Ethel je nous voyais bien avec des enfants.

Elle serait une maman formidable et aimante il suffisait de la voir avec les enfants, d'ami de la Nouvelle Orléans, ou lors de cette journée avec Magnus et Alec.

_ Excusez – moi jeune homme. Dit – un vieil homme, vous pouvez nous aider.

_ Bien sûre avec plaisir.

Je poussais la barque de la rive puis regardais un instant ce vieil couple, qui s'embrassait tendrement, s'aimant comme au premier jour. On sera pareille un jour avec un physique éternellement jeune.

J'accélerais le pas jusqu'arriver dans une zone plus sombre et sauvage du parc, c'est là à l'abri des regards qu'aura lieu, le rituel où elle sera mienne corps et âme pour l'éternité.

D'ailleur les Damnés apportaient les derniers élèments au rituel prenant soin de ne pas marcher, sur le pentagramme que j'avais réalisé durant des heures.

Je m'approchais d'une table éclairée par deux torches où attendait sagement, une dague et un calice en argent pour, récupérer nos sangs puis j'ouvris un petit écrin y admirant une, magnifique bague que j'avais choisi pour la Pierre d'Ame.

_ Monsieur nous avons besoin de votre avis. Dit – une Damnée

Je la suivis à l'intérieur d'une grande tente où, tout était à disposition pour préparer ma chose il faut vraiment que j'apprend à dire Ethel.

La Damnée désigna deux mannequins portant des robes incroyablement belle la première se composait d'une longue jupe, en tulle et le haut était recouvert de fin arabesque dorée. Quant à la seconde elle avait une longue jupe fluide, et le haut était en dentelle avec un cœur dans le dos.

_ Elles sont magnifiques. Soufflais – je, vous avez très bien travaillé.

_ Merci Monsieur.

Je m'approchais des deux robes les étudiant avec attention même si la première était splendide, la seconde avait un je ne sais quoi qui me faisait penser à Ethel … Ouais j'ai réussi à l'appeller par son prénom.

_ La seconde avec une couronne de fleur rouge.

Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne j'avais toujours vu Ethel avec du rouge, très souvent c'était du sang. Celui de ses victimes ou le sien et je la trouvais incroyablement belle. Même cette nuit où j'avais manqué, de la tuer je la trouvais très attirante avec ce sang sur elle et sa robe encore plus quand je pensais qu'il avait également le mien.

Maintenant que tout était quasi prêt pour le rituel, je devais juste attirer Ethel loin de cette soirée, où elle sera en compagnie de tous ses chaperons. Elle m'avait fournit le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir depuis quelques temps elle voyait un jeune Terrestre ressemblant, à un soldat qu'elle avait aimé par le passé.

Je savais qu'Ethel ferait absolument tout ce que je lui dis afin de la protéger. Ca a toujours été l'une de ses plus grandes faiblesses et, une des raisons pour laquelle je la punissais assez régulièrement.

_ Ici ça sera parfait. Murmurais – je

C'était une ruelle sombre et assez éloignée de la boîte mais surtout, il y avait une bouche à incendie cassé donc, l'eau remplissait la ruelle et qui bloquera tous moyens de traçage.

Oui tout sera parfait pour cette nuit où Ethel et moi ne feront plus qu'un, pour l'éternité et personne ne pourra nous séparer.


	16. Chapter 16

**16 ( point vue de Magnus Bane).**

Je faisais une dernière fois le tour du Pandemonium, ressemblant à une boîte vintage et hantée afin de m'assurer que tout était prêt surtout que, Jonathan n'avait aucun moyen pour y entrer.

_ Bien c'est parfait. Dis – je, et l'alcool ?

_ Stock plus qu'au max. Dit – un employé, idem pour la nourriture.

_ Et le champagne ?

_ Matt est chargé de s'assurer qu'il en a toujours au frais.

_ Très bien dans ce cas je vais me préparer.

J'ajoutai les dernières protections puis traversais un portail direct pour mon appart, où je fus accueilli par une Ethel chantante depuis quelques temps elle semblait avoir retrouvé sa joie de vivre.

_ Costume de merde.

Je souris en entendant mon ange pester contre son costume qui était un, copié – collé de sa tenue habituelle si on oublie les accesoires. Je gagnais notre chambre y découvrant Alec qui tenait dans ses mains, un masque et une cape noire mais le plus intérêssant c'était son pantalon en cuir, et sa chemise ouverte sur son torse ferme.

 _S'il vous plaît donnez – moi une petite heure pour que je m'occupe de cet ange de tentation._

_ Putain Magnus tu peux m'aider. Râla – t – il

 _A te déshabiller avec plaisir … Oh pardon je viens de me perdre dans mon plaisir._

Alec laissa tomber son masque et sa cape pendant que je faisais glisser mes mains le long de son torse redessinant les runes qui le ornaient. Il m'embrassait avec fougue une main sur ma hanche, l'autre excercait une pression sur mes reins pour me coller tout contre lui.

 _Un de ses jours il va me rendre complétement fou et ça risque d'être explosive._

Je le poussais sur le lit où il tomba avec grâce pendant que, je m'assayais à califourchon sur ses cuisses, tout en déposant des baisers dans son cou et le long de son torse. Ses doigts glissaient doucement le long de ma colone vétébrale parfois il excersait une pression sur mes reins afin de m'attirant encore plus vers lui.

Rien ni personne ne pouvait gâcher cet instant …

_ Mag … Merde je suis désolé.

Sauf peut – être une Ethel qui rentre sans frapper je vais la tuer tant pis pour Jonathan.

Si voir Alexander rougir c'était tout à fait normal, voir Ethel rougir ça l'était beaucoup moins. Elle était tellement rouge qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle avait mit trop de blush surtout elle s'était vivement retournée, alors qu'Alec se cachait dans mon cou.

_ Tu fais chier Ethel. Râlais – je, tu sais pas frapper.

_ Suis désolé okay. Marmona – t – elle, puis il vaut mieux que ce soit moi plutôt que Jace.

_ Pourquoi Jace ?

_ Ils sont déjà là.

_ Sérieux ?

_ Oui.

_ Mais il est ….

_ 20h30 ils voulaient boire un verre ici avant d'aller à la fête.

J'embrassais tendrement la tempe d'Alec puis me relevais en même temps, qu'Ethel osait nous faire place encore toute rouge. Elle était tout simplement incroyablement belle dans sa robe, des années folles tout droit sorti de la série _Pretty Little Liars._

_ T'es juste venu nous sauver de Jace ? Demandais – je

_ Non j'avais en besoin de toi pour mon headband.

_ Tu pouvais pas demander aux autres.

_ Vu comment ils sont énervé et le temps que j'ai mis à faire mon chignon non il n'y a que toi.

_ T'as de la chance que je t'aime.

_ Je sais.

Avec précaution je lui mis son headband puis la regardais se diriger vers, Alexander avec une allure de femme fatale ma sœur n'avait absolument rien à voir avec, des femmes que j'avais connu à cette époque.

_ Tu sais qu'il est à moi. Dis – je, rien qu'à moi.

_ Je sais mais on n'est pas prêt de partir si tu t'occupes de lui. Ria – Ethel, et tu es très loin de ressembler à Gatsby.

_ Primo j'ai tout de Gatsby secundo je suis un sorcier.

_ Si tu veux.

Je laissais malgré tout ma sœur s'occuper de mon amant pendant que, je réalisais un maquillage dans le dorée en un claquement de doigt je me retrouvais habiller d'un costume sombre, donc l'originalité venait des arabesques dorées sur la veste, et la chemise ouverte de quatre boutons.

_ T'as …

_ Voilà ton Zorro ! S'exclama – Ethel

J'en avais le souffle coupé. Alexander était terriblement sexy comme ça et, son masque noir faisait, ressortir ses yeux bleus. Aucun doute c'est bel et bien un ange, mon ange.

Je portais également mon regard sur Ethel, elle était tout simplement radieuse et la couleur de, sa robe faisait ressortir le vert envoûtant de ses yeux.

_ Vous êtes magnifique. Dis – je, même carrément sexy.

_ Merci t'es magnifique aussi. Dit – Alec un peu rouge

Je déposais un petit baiser sur ses lèvres puis on fila au salon où, la fête avait déjà démarrer vu comment, ils dansaient tous au rythme d'un morceau de David Guetta.

Oui ça allait être la fête de l'année.

La soirée se passait à merveille même si je gardais un œil sur mes employés ainsi, que sur Madzie et Max qui trouvaient, amusant de faire peur à mes invités.

_ Magnus il faut que tu te détends. Dit – Isabelle, ou tu veux l'aide de mon frère.

_ Va pour Alec. Dis – je, et de l'alcool.

_ J'ai que du champagne.

_ Ca me va aussi.

Je vidais la coupe cul – sec remarquant Alec sur la piste avec Marissa et Jace il dansait attirant l'attention des, femmes et des hommes mais ça il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Au moment où j'allais les rejoindre, je réalisais qu'Ethel n'était plus dans mon champ, de vision depuis un bon bout de temps Isabelle avait du remarquer ma peur car elle se dépêcha de me dire :

_ Elle est aux toilettes avec un vampire.

_ Depuis …

_ Magnus laisse la respirer puis elle sait se défendre.

_ Ouais t'as raison.

_ Je sais maintenant file rejoindre Alec.

_ Bien Wonder Woman.

Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue puis filais sauver Alec des griffes, d'un loup – garou qui dégagea en voyant mon regard noir. Je suis déjà obligé de le partager avec Jace alors, il est hors de question, qu'il y a encore un autre homme dans sa vie.

_ Mer …

_ Tu es à moi ne l'oublie jamais.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Je l'embrassais tendrement alors que _Perfect_ d'Ed Sheeran résonnait dans toute la boîte comme tous les autres couples je nouais mes bras autour de son cou posant, mon front contre le sien puis on se mit à se balancer doucement.

J'avais l'impression qu'on était à l'abri dans une bulle où rien ne pouvait nous, atteindre que ce soit l'Enclave ou les agissements de Jonathan contre Ethel. A cet instant je retombai amoureux de mon ange, de sa façon d'être, de me surprendre, de ses qualités et ses défauts surtout de cette voix qui, me chantait tout bas les paroles comme une confession.

_ Aku cinta kuma. Chuchotais – je tel une promesse

_ Je t'aime petit sorcier.

On s'embrassa une dernière fois avant de rejoindre les autres installé dans, un coin avec les deux monstres Alec était à peine assis que Madzie s'installait sur ses jambes avec son coloriage.

_ Elle t'a adopté cette adorable petite sorcière. Dit – Izzy souriante

_ Oui c'est ma petite sorcière. Dit – Alec en embrassant son crâne

Tout le monde sourit face à cette adorable révélation puis les converssations reprient, parfois Jace et Simon racontaient des, histoires à faire peur mais on en riait surtout.

Au bout d'un long moment Marissa apparut l'air complétement paniquée, elle avait la pochette d'Ethel d'un mouvement Raphaël était à ses côtés alors qu'elle parlait d'une toute petite voix :

_ Dites – moi que vous avez vu Ethel.

_ Elle est aux toilettes avec un vampire. Répéta – Izzy, vous devrez vraiment …

_ Je la connais depuis l'âge de 5 ans elle va nulle part sans son sac ou sa pochette, c'est une régle d'or d'une Shadowhunter nous a apprit.

_ Isabelle tu peux reconnaître le vampire. Demanda – Raphaël

Notre Wonder Woman lui désigna le dit – vampire déguisé en Captain Sparrow mon vieil ami était entrain de l'interroger alors que, j'échangeais un regard avec Alec avant de m'intéresser à, Marissa qui vidait deux shoots de vodka sans lâcher la pochette.

_ Cette gamine est très maline. Pesta – Raphaël

_ Comment ça ? Demandais – je

_ Elle l'a payé pour attendre dans les toilettes puis, elle a dessiné une rune d'invisibilité sur son bras, j'ignorais que c'était possible pour une Créature Obscure.

_ Sa mère était …

_ On s'en fout de ça ! S'écria – Marissa, elle est toute seule dehors avec l'autre fou furieux !

Sortant de ma torpeur j'essayais de ressentir sa magie mais, quelque chose devait m'empêcher de l'atteindre Alec et Jace eurent le même résultat et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter ma peur, et la panique dans les yeux de Marissa.

_ Pitié dites – moi qu'on va la retrouver. Supplia – t – elle

_ Oui ne t'en fais pas. Dit – Clary, elle est capable de se sortir de toutes les situations.

Je voulais me raccrocher à l'espoir de p'tit biscuit mais je devais être lucide, aussi afin de ne pas trop souffrir si je venais à la perdre à tout jamais.

Par Edom faites qu'elle soit saine et sauve, qu'elle soit chez son amant loin de Jonathan.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

 _Réveilles – toi … Réveilles – toi … REVEILLES – TOI !_

J'ouvris les yeux avec l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans la tête alors, qu'une Damnée s'occupait … Attend une seconde pourquoi je suis en compagnie d'une Damnée ?

Je me redressais d'un coup gagnant un ligne de rouge à lèvre sur ma joue, mais ça on s'en fout complétement. Je me trouvais dans une grande tente meublée façon chambre de palace et, donc la seule sortie était gardée par un Damnée style armoire à glace.

 _Bon fais un petit effort ma vieille. T'étais à la soirée de Magnus entrain de parler à Isabelle quand … Quand … Quand ton cher amant de James t'a appelé et, tu as une nouvelle fois pensé avec ta chatte. Sauf que c'était Jonathan … Ok va pas plus loin il t'a piégé en se servant de ton cher Terrestre, putain t'as vraiment été trop conne sur ce coup – là._

Je me mis debout découvrant avec horreur mon reflet, je ne portais plus mon costume mais une longue robe blanche, ainsi qu'une couronne de fleur rouge et un joli maquillage discret.

_ Vous serez une splendide mariée. Dit – la Damnée, dès que j'aurais enlevé cette trace de rouge.

Putain depuis quand ça … Elle a bien dit mariée !? Pitié faites que ce soit un cauchemar !

D'un côté vu sa tenue et la mienne ça pouvait être que la seule explication, de plus les Frères Silencieux m'avaient appris que, les cérémonies de mariage jouent parfois un rôle déterminant dans un rituel.

Je sentais mes jambes trembler et une peur panique me gagnait mais, ce n'était pas le moment d'y céder je devais garder mon sang – froid si je voulais me sortir de ce pétrin comme … Putain en plus d'être de merde, mon karma est également ironique.

_ Tu es magnifique ma puce.

Je me tournais vers l'entrée où un Damné de 50 ans au moins se dirigeait vers, moi un sourire aux lèvres et les bras grand ouvert. Ok Jonathan s'est amusé à nous trouver, des familles pour ce rituel – mariage … Il est complétement fou !

Le Curé – Damné, ça doit bien faire rire à Edom récitait les habituelles paroles de mariage alors, que Jonathan se coupait la paume afin de faire couler son sang dans un antique calice.

Quant à moi, je finissais de me convaincre d'user de magie noir pour me sortir de ce pétrin car, ce salaud n'avait pas pensé à m'attacher les mains, pour m'empêcher de m'en servir, une très bonne erreur de débutant.

Au moment où ma main se referma sur la garde de la dague, je claquais des doigts regardant une fumée noire, aspirer la « vie » de tous les Damnés présents je comprend pourquoi Azazel aime tant, tuer ses ennemis de cette façon.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, je poignarda Jonathan tout en ouvrant un portail, sauf que j'avais complétement oublié, qu'il est du genre résistant ce con. Il nous poussa à travers le portail donnant, sur une des allées principales du parc je me remis très vite debout et commençait déjà, à l'attaquer avec tous les objets à porter de ma magie.

Jonathan esquivait chacune de mes attaques et utilisait chaque faille de ma défense, c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à terre, essayant d'éviter ses poings et d'ignorer, cette magie noire qui grondait au fond de moi.

_ TU AURAIS DU M'AIMER ! Hurla – t – il, TU AURAIS DU ACCEPTER D'ETRE A MOI ! MAINTENANT JE VAIS DEVOIR TE TUER POUR QUE TU NE SOIS A PERSONNE !

Ce fut à cet instant que le démon fit son retour et que j'osa utiliser de la magie noire malgré ça Jonathan arrivait, à avoir le dessus plusieurs fois.

Ma robe et ma couronne avaient rendu l'âme, j'avais plusieurs os cassés, j'avais mal partout et mon sang ne cessait, de couler se mêlant à celui sec.

Mais la vie, les guerres traversées et Jonathan, m'avaient appris une chose très importante : rien n'est fini tant qu'un des adversaires n'est pas mort.

Il devait penser la même chose vu comment il tenait fermement sa dague, je n'étais pas sans reste pour tuer sauf, que Jonathan avait un avantage comparé à moi : personne pour venir le déconcentrer.

Alors que ma main avait transpercé sa poitrine le tenant à quelques centimètres de mon estomac, les voix de Magnus et Marissa s'élevèrent dans la nuit. Jonathan profita de mon manque d'attention pour, enfoncer plusieurs fois sa dague alors que j'essayais de garder son cœur dans ma main.

_ J'ai gagné. Chuchota – t – il

_ Moi … Moi aussi.

Je lui arrachais le cœur en tombant à la renverse dans un bruit sourd bizarrement j'essayais de me souvenir d'une chanson de Noël, mais elle ne me revenait pas comme si,c'était un effort trop important, pour mon cerveau par contre, mes yeux laissaient couler toutes les larmes que je gardais. Les battements de mon cœur diminuaient à chaque seconde alors que, je réalisais que tout était enfin fini.


	18. Chapter 18

**18 ( point vue de Magnus).**

En 400 ans sur Terre, j'avais perdu un bon nombre d'être cher et je m'étais accroché de, toutes mes forces au moindre espoir de les revoir en vie.

Mais en cette nuit d'Halloween j'étais incapable de, ressentir le moindre espoir en fait j'étais juste bon à fixer les traînés de, sang sur le parquet de l'Institut.

Je ne cessais de revoir son corps ensanglanté, d'entendre sa très faible respiration et de, ressentir sa magie la quitter lentement.

Je balançais une boule d'énergie contre un meuble qui explosa, faisant quasi sursauter tout le monde. La seule qui n'avait pas réagi c'était Marissa elle fixait un point imaginaire et n'avait toujours, pas lâcher la pochette d'Ethel et ses lèvres remuaient à toute vitesse, signe qu'elle devait prier.

J'avais envie de lui hurler que ça ne servait absolument à rien, que les Anges et Dieu se foutaient d'Ethel surtout, je voulais lui hurler de me donner la pochette afin, d'essayer d'avoir de l'espoir.

Je me tournais vers Alec qui tenait une Madzie endormie elle était arrivé en courant peu de temps, après qu'on est confié Ethel aux Frères Silencieux. Elle avait noué ses bras autour de ma taille, alors je l'avais pris à bras cachant mon visage dans son cou. Puis Alec nous avait rejoint en embrassant ma tempe.

Mon ange me sourit tendrement avant de rejoindre sa mère à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils parlèrent tout bas un bon moment, puis il lui confia Madzie alors il me sembla voir apparaître, un sourire sur le visage de Maryse.

Peut – être qu'elle accepterait Madzie comme sa petite fille quand on pourra enfin leur donner, la confirmation qu'elle est bien notre fille aux yeux de l'Enclave.

Mon regard se balada sur les personnes présentes alors je réalisais qu'en dehors d'Alec, et certainement Marissa aucun d'eux ne savait pour, le lien qui nous unissait.

Je devrais peut – être leurs dire mais d'un côté ça ne changerait rien pour Ethel alors, je me contenta de m'asseoir à côté de mon ange posant, ma tête sur son épaule pendant que son pouce dessinait, des petits cercles sur le dos de ma main.

Au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité les Frères Silencieux sortirent de la pièce, ils cherchaient du regard un parent mais ni Marissa, ni moi n'avions osé dire quoi que ce soit alors ils s'adressèrent à Alec.

_ Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, plusieurs blessures et un bon nombre de fracture.

_ Mais elle va s'en sortir. Osa demander – mon ange

_ La demi – heure à venir sera décidante.

_ D'accord peut – on rester avec elle ?

_ Oui.

Dès la réponse prononcée Marissa était à ses côtés tenant sa main dans la sienne, alors que je m'agrippais à celle d'Alexander, pour avancer dans cette chambre trop silencieuse.

Ethel était allongée dans le lit donnant l'impression d'être juste endormi alors, que toutes les machines autour d'elle indiquaient, qu'elle était entre la vie et la mort.

Je lâchais la main de mon ange pour aller rejoindre l'autre côté du lit j'ôtais doucement les cheveux de son visage, et sans que je puisse me retenir je me mis à pleurer cachant, mon visage dans le creux de son épaule.

Je pouvais accepter bien des choses, subir toutes les atrocités possibles et imaginables d'Edom mais, je ne pouvais plus vivre sans mon Alexander, sans ma famille, sans mes amis, sans ma Madzie et sans ma petite sœur.

_ Pitié je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas. Chuchotais – je, j'ai besoin de toi ma petite sœur, je veux te voir changer au fil des saisons, t'occuper de Madzie et que tu sois là quand je ferais le grand saut.

Je sentais une main glisser lentement dans mon dos en relevant la tête je vis Marissa me sourire, tout en luttant contre ses propres larmes. Alors je réalisais qu'elle allait aussi perdre sa sœur, sa meilleure amie, une partie d'elle si Ethel venait à nous quitter.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Alec et Jace main dans la main, ils devaient comprendre mieux que personne, ce que Marissa devait ressentir à cet instant. D'ailleurs elle s'était mis à réciter ce qui me semblait être un serment :

_ Que les années et les siècles passent mais, que tu sois éternellement à mes côtés.

Que les coups du destin n'en tâchent jamais l'amour, l'amitié et la confiance que tu me portes.

Que les gens chers disparaîssent tu pourra toujours compter, sur moi et puisser dans ma force celle d'avancer.

Si tu décides de goûter au trépas laisse – moi te suivre car où, que tu ailles je te suivrais tel ton ombre.

N'oublie jamais que tu es une partie de mon âme et, que l'immortalité ne vaut pas la peine, si tu n'es pas là à mes côtés.

Nous sommes ensemble pour toujours et à jamais.

Marissa serrait Ethel contre elle chuchotant des « reviens, reviens - moi », je la fixais allongée sur ce lit sentant sa magie disparaître seconde après seconde, une bien cruelle façon de me faire comprendre que je n'avais aucun moyen de la sauver ni même de la protéger.

_ Petit sorcier.

Je me retournais pour faire face à Alexander inquiet alors je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps comme un petit garçon je frottais mes yeux pleins de larmes de rage et de peur.

_ Magnus …

_ Je veux pas la perdre.

Mon ange me serrait contre lui ses mains caressaient doucement mon dos, il alternaient entre paroles réconfortantes et doux bisous parfois il laissait même ses pouces essuyer mes larmes.

Je m'agrippais à lui comme une moule sur son rocher – _ouais il y a mieux comme comparaison mais je suis pas au top là –_ dissimulant mon visager contre son épaule, d'une voix douce il m'ordonnait de respirer dès qu'il se rendait compte que je me mettais à suffoquer comme un petit vieux.

_ Ensemble pour toujours et à jamais.

Je me retournais entre les bras de mon chéri regardant Marissa reposer une Ethel hébétée donc les yeux révélaient à tous sa marque démoniaque qu'elle haït.

_ Mon bébé ! S'exclama – Marissa

Elle serrait de toutes ses forces ma chère sœur pendant que je glissais ma main dans celle d'Alexander, l'obligeant à me suivre vers le lit ravi de sentir la magie d'Ethel regagner son corps doucement.

_ Hey toi. Chuchotais – je

_ Toujours avec ton Alec.

_ Je vais pas le lâcher.

_ T'as bien raison.

Sans vraiment le réaliser je levais nos mains entrelacés pour embrasser celle d'Alexander pendant que, les autres serraient et embrassaient avec ma sœur qui ne cessait de baîller en s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_ Il y a une jeune demoiselle qui doit dormir. Dis – je, aller tout le monde dehors.

Installé dans un canapé je fixais ma sœur qui avait un sommeil agité et deux – trois fois j'avais du la réconforter d'un cauchemar qui l'avait fait détruire un tableau assez moche.

Je faisais tourner mes bagues lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette sombre, d'un bond je me levais prêt à défendre jusqu'à la mort ma petite sœur.

_ Hey p'tit sorcier c'est moi. Dit – Alexander

_ Mon ange désolé j'ai …

_ Je sais.

Je fis apparaître une petite lumière au dessus du canapé qui n'arrivait pas à atteindre Ethel, je repris ma place en frottant mon visage complétement dépassé par les évènements de cette nuit.

_ Ca va Magnus ?

_ Suis fatigué et dépassé.

_ J'en doute pas une seconde.

Alexander me couvrit d'un plaid tout en prenant place à mes côtés et comme à chaque fois je me lovais contre lui nouant nos mains sans quitter ma sœur du regard.

_ Comment va Madzie ? Demandais – je

_ Ca va elle dort dans ma chambre. Répondit – il

_ Et avec ta mère ?

_ Elle a l'air de bien l'aimer.

Je souris tout en luttant contre mes yeux qui se fermaient peu à peu et deux – trois fois je sentis Alexander embrasser mon crâne ou il fredonnait un petit air sans doute une berceuse.

_ Tu devrais arrêter ou je vais m'endormir. Chuchotais – je

_ Vas – y p'tit sorcier.

_ Et ma sœur ?

_ Je vais veiller dessus t'inquiètes pas.

_ Sûr ?

_ Oui aller dors.

Mon cher et tendre n'eu pas besoin de me le dire deux fois que je m'allongeais dans le canapé en posant ma tête sur ses jambes Alexander se mit à caresser doucement mes cheveux tout en continuant à fredonner sa berceuse qui me faisait sombrer dans le sommeil.

A cet instant j'oubliais complétement les tragiques évènements de cette nuit, l'horrible perpesctive de perdre ma petite sœur à cause de chose de son passé à cet instant je me concentrais uniquement sur la voix et les mains de mon amant et la respiration régulière d'Ethel dans son lit.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Depuis mon réveil à l'Institut il y a de ça 5 jours, je faisais de la magie sous la surveillance de Magnus ou de Marissa.

Parfois je combattais Alec, Jace ou Isabelle en ayant bien insister pour qu'ils y aillent franchement je restais malgré tout une très bonne guerrière même si j'avais encore du, mal à faire certains mouvements.

J'avais envoyé une note et un cadeau à James, mon amant Terrestre pour m'excuser de ne pas le voir mais, j'avais encore trop de marque sur mon corps et il m'arrivait de faire d'horribles, cauchemars au point qu'Alec et Magnus avait installé un baby – phone dans ma chambre.

Mais tout ça ce n'était rien comparé à l'épreuve que j'allais vivre aujourd'hui installé dans le bureau d'Alec, j'attendais sagement qu'on m'autorise à parler. Comme lorsque j'étais petite en France dans les années 20.

Un simple hochement de tête d'Alec je me lançais à corps perdu dans, le récit de mon Enfer ancien comme récent, gardant certaines choses sous silence je n'avais pas spécialement envie, de passer l'éternité dans une prison à Idris.

Parfois je regrettais de ne pas avoir d'alcool quand ça arrivait, Alec prenait le relais pour que je puisse, reprendre pied et garder mon calme autant éviter de tout faire exploser.

_ Et le corps de ce Jonathan ? Demanda – Robert

_ On ignore où il se trouve. Répondit – Alec, quand on est arrivé il avait disparu.

_ QUOI !? M'écriais – je, C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

Je me levais d'un bond et me mis à faire les cents pas pendant qu'ils continuaient, de parler de Jonathan et de mon Enfer, en oubliant que j'étais là.

C'était tant mieux comme ça je pouvais réfléchir même si j'étais insconsciente, j'étais absolument certaine de lui avoir, arracher le cœur avant de tomber. Il devrait y avoir du … T'es con ou quoi ? C'était i jours, l'allée a du être nettoyé sauf que je suis une sorcière pleine de ressource.

_ Vous avez encore besoin de moi ? Demandais – je

_ Non tu peux y aller. Répondit – Alec

_ Ok je vais faire un tour.

_ Sois …

_ Je suis la Terrible Ethel Lockwood, j'ai ma stèle ainsi que mon portable.

Il me fallut une vingtaine de minute pour retrouver le lieu du, rituel – mariage où en dehors de l'absence des corps tout était à l'identique et c'était flippant je dois avouer.

Je remontais mon écharppe sur mon nez pour me protéger du froid mordant, signe que l'hiver commençait à arriver et, j'espérais que la neige serait également de la partie pour, qu'on est un noël tout blanc.

J'entrai dans la tente palace remarquant qu'il avait une autre robe de mariée, même si ça me faisait mal de l'avouer, Jonathan avait très bien choisi.

Je remarquais mon costume posé sur un fauteuil avec tous mes accesoires, j'étais heureuse de voir qu'il n'était pas abîmé, ni même sale vu le mauvais temps qu'on s'est tapé ces derniers jours.

Je récupérais tout puis filais à « l'autel » où je récitais une formule dans une langue ancienne tout d'un coup la scène reprit vie sous mes yeux avec, une incroyable précision. En même temps que mon double, j'ouvris un portail sur l'allée où se déroulait nos attaques et nos « morts ».

J'étudiais avec attention le corps de Jonathan remarquant que, ses lèvres bougeaient mais j'étais incapable de déchiffrer, ce qu'elles disaient ça toujours était un talent de Marissa. Au bout de cinq minutes, un pentagramme se dessina sous lui alors, qu'une brune sombre l'enveloppait totalement.

D'un geste de la main je stoppais la scène bouche bée même si, je lui avais arraché le cœur il avait trouvé, un moyen de rejoindre Lilith à Edom ou je ne sais où et, je savais parfaitement qu'elle était capable de tout pour sauver son fils.

Je m'efforçais de chasser au loin la possibilité qu'il soit vivant alors, que mes pieds allaient d'eux – même chez James après tout il était le seul à n'avoir aucun lien avec tout ça.

 _Mouais si tu oublies que Jonathan a du se servir de son téléphone pour te pièger, mais bon c'est juste un tout petit détail espèce d'idiote. Te jure par moment je suis vraiment à deux doigts de partir._

J'allais sonner quand la porte s'ouvrit sur James souriant je baissais les yeux jouant avec une bague, respirais un grand coup puis osa dire ce que je désirais vraiment à cet instant :

_ Je sais qu'on fait que baiser mais j'aimerai si tu es …

Il venait de me faire taire par un baiser tout doux auquel j'avais plaisir à répondre, mes bras se nouaient autour de sa taille, et tout mon costume finit à terre. A bout de souffle on se retrouva front contre front, j'avais les yeux fermés pendant qu'il caressait doucement ma joue en chuchotant :

_ Des films et du chocolat chaud ça te dit.

_ Oui merci.

Il embrassa mon front et mon nez, ramasssa mon costume en me faisant entrée puis, il m'ordonna de m'installer dans le canapé pendant qu'il s'occupait de tout. Simplement il me traîtait comme une princesse, et j'aimais ça mais ce que j'appréciais vraiment c'était d'être entre ses bras.

Ce fut une soirée absolument parfaite où je devais l'avouer, on se retrouva à baiser deux – trois fois, mais au moins j'oubliais le rituel – mariage, ma « mort » et le fait que, Jonathan est peut – être encore en vie quelque part.


	20. petit mot

Bien le bonsoir,

Je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas avoir poster depuis un très long moment mais j'ai eu de grand changement dans ma vie surtout j'avais beaucoup hésiter à poster la suite pour diverses raisons. Alors je remercie Marie qui, grâce à un petit commentaire, m'a donné l'envie de m'y remettre pour que vous puissiez découvrir la fin du premier tome et dans la foulée pour donner également le tome deux ayant pris grand soin de rajouter plusieurs passages Malec.

Encore un grand merci à Marie,

A bientôt,

Lunaesole


	21. Chapter 21

**20.**

Noël c'est son esprit, le sapin, les décos lumineuses, les sourires des enfants, l'ambiance, les lumières en ville, les cadeaux et les fêtes en famille.

Cette année il s'annonçait incroyable déjà parce qu'il avait lieu chez Magnus et, qu'il avait invité toute notre famille, Shadowhunter comme Créature Obscure.

Je vérifiais une dernière fois ma tenue composée, d'un body sexy noir, une petite jupe rose – dorée et des talons noirs, avec des ailes de papillons à l'arrière.

_ Dis – moi oui et j'ôte ces vêtements dans la seconde. Susurra – James

_ J'aurais bien dis oui mais on va être en retard.

_ Ethel c'est …

_ C'est nos familles James.

Je déposais un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, gagnais le salon fixant mes deux gros sacs plein de, cadeaux qui confirmaient mon envie d'ouvir un portail, mais avec James dans les parages c'était compliqué.

_ J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Dit – James tout sourire

_ Je peux l'ouvrir ?

_ Bien sûre.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et ouvris la boîté ornée d'un gros nœud dorée, qui protégeait un magnifique châle rouge aux, motifs écossais avec une grosse broche en argent et améthyste.

_ James c'est magnifique ! M'exclamais – je, merci beaucoup mon amour !

Je déposais le paquet sur le canapé puis l'embrassa avec fougue je claquais des doigts pour faire, sortir son cadeau d'un des sacs vive la magie dans ce genre de moment.

_ C'est pour … Mon Dieu je suis en retard ! M'exclamais – je, et je dois aller à Brooklyn !

_ Je peux …

_ Merci mais non merci.

Je m'enveloppais dans le châle, attrapais mes deux sacs puis l'embrassais en chuchotant, un « joyeux Noël » accompagné d'un « je t'aime » guimauve du soir bien le bonsoir.

Une fois loin des passants qui rejoignaient leurs familles, en me souhaitant un « joyeux Noël », je me glissais dans une ruelle sombre et très sale m'obligeant à faire attention où, je posais les pieds je fis planer mes deux sacs et ouvris un portail direct chez Magnus.

Je fus accueillis par les grands classiques de Noël en anglais et français; je claquais des doigts pour que mes cadeaux, aillent rejoindre ceux déjà présents sous le sapin.

_ Tiens voilà l'une des mes plus belles créatures. Dit – Magnus

Mon frère embrassa ma joue puis déposa un superbe bouquet de rose de Noël, mélangé à d'autre fleur sur la table magnifiquement dressée il détaillait avec attention mon châle et la,superbe broche qui le maintenait fermé.

_ Depuis quand …

_ Cadeau de James pour Noël.

_ James ?

_ Mon amant Terrestre.

_ Ok il faudra que ….

_ Avec Marissa.

_ Bien Madame.

Je l'ôtais gagnant un sifflement admiratif de la part de Magnus ce qui m'amusa.

_ Heureusement qu'on devait pas aller à la Messe de Minuit. Dit – il

_ Pitié ne me parle pas de cette messe. Riais – je

_ Ah ça sent la mauvaise expérience.

_ Quand on vivait avec les Frères Silencieux, Marissa et moi étions obligées d'y aller à chaque Noël et, on prenait bien soin de nous séparer pour qu'on fasse pas de bêtise puis …

_ Frère Gabriel avait trouvé une excuse pour qu'on y aille plus,malgré ça on a horreur d'y assister surtout, si c'est à Notre Dame de Paris.

Magnus et moi regardions Raphaël retirer son manteau à Marissa qui, était à tomber avec sa longue jupe argentée, et son petit haut en velours rouge rehausser par des diamants à ses oreilles.

_ C'était quoi son excuse ? Demanda – Raphaël

_ Il disait que des Dames comme nous devaient rester pour finir de tout préparer. Répondit – Marissa, c'était surtout pour nous voir ouvrir un cadeau en douce.

On riait tous quand Madzie arriva suivi par un Alec au bout du rouleau, et portant une de ses habituelles tenues. Je pris la petite sorcière à bras pendant que Magnus poussait son amant, vers leur chambre en disant, qu'il devait l'aider à trouver sa tenue.

_ Eviter de faire trop de buit. Se moqua – Raphaël

Alec rougissait alors que le reste des invités arrivaient je m'assis sur le canapé pour attacher les cheveux, de Madzie en un chignon auquel j'accrochais une étoile. Puis je regardais l'ensemble de sa tenue : une robe bleu nuit avec des paillettes dorées, des ballerines et mon étoile.

_ Tu es magnifique ma puce. Dis – je

_ Merci. Dit – elle en embrassant ma joue.

Les converssations allaient bon train, on voyait tous que Madzie et Max regardaient avec envie, tous les cadeaux sous le sapin mais Magnus avait clairement insisté,pour qu'on les ouvre à minuit.

Ca n'avait pas empêcher Alec à les autoriser d'en ouvrir un gagnant, juste les yeux au ciel de la part de Magnus, mais d'un côté il avait raison car tout le monde parlait entre eux sans vraiment, faire attention aux deux monstres surtout que Max ressemblait à un petit garçon, de dix ans plein d'innonce et non à un Shadowhunter.

Je racontais un Noël à Paris dans les années 20 à Isabelle quand un pop résonna,dans le salon attirant l'attention de tous Magnus et Alec se tenaient par la main avec un des ces sourires lumineux.

_ Très chère famille nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Dit – Magnus, il y a de ça quelques mois , Alec et moi avons fait des démarches pour une adoption. Et après beaucoup de doute, d'épreuve, de stress, de test je te laisse finir mon ange.

_ Nous avons le plaisir de vous présenter. Dit – Alec, Madzie Bane – Lightwood notre fille.

La nouvelle fut accueillis par des cris de joie et des félicitation, la petite sorcière était dans les bras de ses pères tout comme Jace j'avais jeté un coup d'oeil aux parents Lightwood : Maryse semblait pleurer de bonheur, mais Robert lui avait le visage grave et s'était réfugié dans son verre de whisky.

J'échangeais un rapide coup d'oeil à Jace comme pour confirmer sans mot, qu'on allait devoir garder un œil sur le père Lightwood hors de, question qu'il essayait de gâcher le bonheur de mon frère et son amant, surtout qu'il empêche Madzie d'avoir une véritable famille.

Isabelle félicitait son frère et Magnus puis se mit à parler à, Madzie tout comme sa mère. La petite puce cachait son visage dans le cou de Magnus certainement, mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention.

J'en profitais pour aller sur le balcon j'étais heureuse pour eux aussi parce que ça foutait, une sacré droite dans les préjugés à la con de l'Enclave.

Mais surtout ça me faisait réaliser que j'ignorais ce que j'allais faire de ma vie maintenant. Comme tout le monde j'avais de vieux rêve mais comparé à, tous ces gens j'avais largement le temps pour les réaliser.

_ Tu vas attraper froid. Dit – Alec en déposant sa veste sur mes épaules.

_ Merci alors te voilà papa.

_ Ouais j'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils accepteraient.

_ Heureusement ils sont pas tous con et homophobe.

_ Ouais et toi ça va ?

_ Oui pour …

_ Tu mens Ethel quand on a annoncé l'adoption de Madzie, tes yeux ont brillés puis d'un coup ils sont devenu très triste.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Alec qui attendait en silence que je me décide à parler, comme toutes ces fois où il donnait l'impression d'être le seul, à pouvoir comprendre sans porter le moindre jugement.

_ Je fais quoi de ma vie maintenant.

_ Comment ça ?

_ J'ai toujours joué au chat et à la souris avec Jonathan, parfois j'ai éloigné Marissa mais maintenant qu'il est mort normalement …

_ Il est mort Ethel.

_ Pas de corps pas de preuve qu'il est mort.

_ Tu lui as …

_ Ca répond pas à ma question je fais quoi maintenant ?

Alec se mit à réfléchir alors que les voix des invités nous parvenaient il me semblait qu'ils chantaient parfois, un rire se glissait entre les paroles. On était entrain de louper la fête mais j'avais besoin de vider mon sac.

_ Profite de l'instant présent.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu as l'éternité pour faire ce que tu veux alors profite de l'instant présent. Vie au jour le jour tu es libre Ethel.

_ Je sais mais j'ignore …

_ Tu apprendra tout comme Magnus et moi avec Madzie, on sera tous là pour t'aider te guider si il faut.

_ Mer …

_ VOUS DEUX C'EST L'HEURE DES CADEAUX ! S'écria – Simon excité

On regagnait le salon où les cadeaux allaient de main en main parfois, accompagné d'un baiser très, souvent d'un merci plein de joie.

Maryse avait un regard tendre sur ses quatre enfants et sa petite fille, tout comme Luke sur ceux qu'il voyait, comme ses propres enfants. C'était incroyablement attendrissant.

_ J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Me dit – Magnus

J'ouvris le vieux écrin qui protégeait une bague en or avec de, minuscules diamants qui encerclaient un saphir d'un bleu profond. Elle était tout simplement magnifique et, très certainement ancienne.

_ Magnus elle est superbe. Chuchotais – je, mais pourquoi ?

_ Je l'ai acheté durant la Grande Guerre et je m'étais juré qu'un jour elle serait au, doigt d'une femme que je trouverais incroyable et combattante. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de femme et aucune ne la méritait, de plus elle n'irait pas à Alec.

_ Magnus c'est une belle histoire mais pourquoi moi ?

Il glissa la bague à mon doigt, la fixa un long moment avant de chuchoter, comme si il me confiait un secret :

_ Parce que tu es cette femme incroyable et combattante, tu as toujours fais ton possible pour t'opposer à Jonathan, et tu es capable de faire des choix douloureux pour protéger ceux que tu aimes.

Je le serrais dans mes bras alors que Madzie venait lui montrer mon cadeau. C'était toutes les Barbies de _Casse – Noisette_ ainsi, que la calèche et le château.

_ Je connais une petite sorcière qui a été gâté. Dis – je

Madzie secoua la tête tout en donnant une Barbie à mon frère qui, usa de sa magie pour la faire danser. Je remerciais Clary d'un sourire pour mon cadeau alors que Magnus s'excusait nous confiant Madzie, la rouquine et moi nous nous penchions pour le regarder s'approcher d'Alec qui parlait avec Luke et Jace.

_ T'as une idée de ce qu'il va lui offrir ? Me demanda – Isabelle

_ Aucune mais ça doit être incroyable.

_ J'en doute pas.

Chance pour nous Madzie était aller voir timidement Maryse aussi discrétement que possible, toutes les trois on s'était postée à un endroit où on pouvait voir notre adorable couple sur le balcon.

_ Alec a une boîte carée. Dit – Clary, tu crois que c'est pour un week – end.

_ Pourquoi il lui offrirait dans un boîte. Fis – je remarquer, Magnus peut ouvrir un portail pour n'importe où.

_ Pas faux un bijoux peut – être.

_ C'est pas … Oh les filles ils arrivent on bouge.

Isabelle nous poussait vers la table pendant que nos frères rentraient en s'embrassant main dans la main je répondis rapidement à un message de James me remerciant pour son cadeau et me disant qu'il aurait préférée qu'on fête Noël ensemble dans un chalet à la montagne.

 _Trop guimauve trop romantique mon Dieu j'aime._

Après un bon repas et plusieurs verres la soirée se mit en route avec des musiques qui faisaient danser et chanter tout le monde même notre chère Maryse Lightwood.

Marissa tenait mes mains pour nous faire danser comme un seul corps, du coin de l'oeil je regardais Magnus et Alec danser enfin mon frère essayait de faire danser son amant ayant du mal à se laisser aller, mais après quelques baisers Alec se laissa faire en riant ce qui faisait naître son magnifique et séduisant sourire.

 _On se calme jeune fille il a un mec et toi aussi enfin plus ou moins._

Les jeunes papa prient leur adorable fille dans leurs bras alors qu'un slown démarrait faisant danser tous les couples, bon je vais aller me chercher un verre parce que là j'ai vraiment l'air d'une conne.

Assise un verre de vin à la main j'admirais tous ses couples qui s'aimaient sauf les parents Lightwood qu'est qu'il y a déjà eu de l'amour entre eux un jour ? Certainement vu qu'ils ont du des enfants mais ce n'est pas vraiment une preuve en soi.

Mais le plus beau c'était la jeune famille Lightwood – Bane qui irradiait de joie, d'amour et de tendresse les uns pour les autres vraiment très magnifique et une nouvelle bonne droite dans la tronche de l'Enclave.

_ Tu veux bien danser avec moi ? Me demanda – Max lègérment timide

_ Avec plaisir jeune Shadowhunter.

Je posais mon verre et corrigeais les mains de Max puis on se mit à danser entre les couples ses pieds sur les miens, Isabelle et Alec nous lançaient de faux regards sombres ce qui me fit rire alors que je faisais tourner Max en chantant.

Notre cher Alec a raison sur un point capital il faut que je profite de l'instant présent, et en ce moment il se résume au bonheur simple d'avoir une véritable famille autour de moi pour fêter Noël.


	22. Chapter 22

**21 ( point vue de Jonathan).**

J'ouvris les yeux sur un plafond fissuré, j'entendais des cloches sonner et des voix s'élever, en prière à peine un kilomètre du lieu où je me trouvais.

J'essayais de me souvenir des derniers événements donc, j'avais encore conscience comme le rituel – mariage, où Ethel avait réussi à s'enfuir grâce à sa magie, nos combats dans cette allée de Central Park, et nos « morts ».

Je me souvenais que malgré l'abscence de mon cœur, j'avais réussi à l'invoquer comme toujours, elle avait répondu présente. Mais il me semblait que ça remontait à une vie.

Je me levais un peu hésitant sur mes jambes, un démon se dépêchait d'allumer des bougies je découvris mon reflet à travers un antique miroir, mais on s'en fout complétement de ça.

Ce qui avait de l'importance, c'était la cicatrice rosée où mon … Mon cœur bat mais c'est impossible. J'étais absolument certain qu'Ethel l'avait arraché avant de tomber.

Bien sûre je savais qu'elle avait de grand pouvoir mais à ce point c'était du miracle.

_ Votre mère vous attend Monsieur. Dit – le démon

Je le suivis à travers plusieurs galeries jusqu'à arriver dans une, cour circulaire mais ce qui avait gagné, mon attention c'était l'Ange avec l'épée en hauteur.

C'est certain je suis plus à New – York et je devais avouer que, c'était un lieu parfait pour préparer, ma vengeance et un autre rituel où je penserais à attacher ses mains.

_ Mon Jonathan !

Je souris en voyant ma mère accompagné de cing démons assez beau pour une fois elle me sera contre elle alors que je ressentais quelque, chose d'incroyable et puissant en moi.

_ Où sommes – nous ? Demandais – je

_ Au Château Saint – Ange. Répondit – elle, pas très loin du Vatican.

Cette précision me fit sourire c'était bien son style de prendre ses quartiers, dans un lieu lié à Dieu d'une façon ou d'une autre la dernière fois c'était une Eglise et peu de temps après, une tragédie avait lieu.

_ Comment tu te sens ? Demanda – t – elle

_ Différent et en colére de l'avoir perdu. Répondis – je

_ Oh tu es loin de l'avoir perdu.

Ma mère m'entraîna vers une table éclairée par un chandelier alors, je réalisa à quelle point j'avais faim.

Je mangeais un peu de tout attendant qu'elle se décide à parler mais, elle se contentait de jouer avec une bague, en réfléchissant alors n'y tenant plus j'osa demander :

_ Pourquoi tu dis que je suis loin de l'avoir perdu ?

_ Tout simplement parce que j'ai fais de toi un être spécial.

_ Comment ça ?

_ J'ai fais de toi un démon puissant à l'apparence humaine.

Je m'attendais presque à l'entendre me dire que, c'était une blague très mauvaise mais, elle n'avait jamais fais de blague.

Je me concentrais sur un démon qui traversait la cour et, d'un coup il se transforma en un feu de joie un sourire de fierté étirait ses lèvres alors que, je ressentais un tel bonheur face à ce pouvoir.

Tout allait changer maintenant.

_ Maintenant mon beau garçon tu disposes de grand pouvoir. Dit – elle, tu es en mesure de la récupérer.

_ Et réaliser nos sombres destins. Dis – je

On trinqua à toutes les horreurs que nous allions commettre avec ma Ethel, alors que toute la planéte fêtait l'Amour et la Paix.

Oui tout allait changer et je prendrais bien soin de la briser, en lui arrachant tout ce qu'elle aime.


End file.
